SeeUx?
by Ten-Faced
Summary: I have no particular favorite Vocaloid to ship with SeeU... So I will write stories shipping her with people from the Vocaloid World until I find her match! Rated T just in case. Ch. 35, CV04
1. SeeWu

I have a mental ship for nearly every Vocaloid/UTAUloid/Fanmade, but not for SeeU, and SHE`S MY FAVORITE.

So, I will post short stories of SeeU and _.

First up is USee, cuz I like that name.

I owe nothing.

Rated T just in case. (With me, you never know.)

* * *

><p>USee<p>

"SeeU!"

The mentioned Vocaloid looked up from her desk to see a male version of herself; USee.

"When are you going to pay me back?" he snapped, blue eyes blazing. "It`s been two months."

"Calm down, USee," said SeeU, standing up and glaring at the boy who had disturbed her peace.

"That's _not_ my name." he said back through gritted teeth.

SeeU looked at her genderbend, confused. "USee's not your name?"

He threw his hands up, frustrated at the blonde Korean. "No, I mean, yes, but- argh!" He sat down hard on the bed, making the mattress groan at the sudden weight. "They can't even make their minds up on my name." He grumbled. "SeeMi, USee, they're all the same!" None of them even sound like a Korean name."

"Aww." Teased SeeU, smiling. "Is it that time of the month?"

"It's not funny, SeeU!" He shouted. Her face fell, and for a split second, he felt guilty. "It's just that people love you." USee took a deep breath. "And they don't even care enough for me to give me an official name."

"Lily's genderbend doesn't have an official name, either!" Piped up the bilingual blonde, but mentally shushed herself when he glared at her.

"Why do I even exist?" He whispered.

"Duh. Because people love you." USee turned a questioning look at the cheerful blonde.

"If they didn't love you," she explained. "Then they wouldn't have made you." She stated all this in a matter-of-fact tone.

He stared at her, stunned. "Prove it." He demanded.

SeeU giggled, and then bounded up to him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Happy?" She asked, and walked out of the room.

A moment later, USee sat on the bed hard, blushing red. Then he remembered why he had been in SeeU`s room in the first place.

"Damn it, SeeU! Give me back my money!"

"USee Ba-Bo!"* was the only reply he got.

* * *

><p>*Ba-bo means idiot, stupid, dumb, etc. in Korean.<p>

Please review, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE TELL ME!


	2. Luki

Ok... thank you to everyone who reviewed! (loud applause)

Apparently, SeeU`s genderbend is SeeWu, not USee, which sounds more like a korean name.

This one is Luki and SeeU, and it`s longer than last time. heh heh heh...

Although... It might suck...

I owe nothing, and for the fact that I am still a minor, will not, and should not be held accountable for crappy writing.

Oh, and I am a Master-in-training.

* * *

><p>Luki<p>

"That`s _not_ how you pronounce it!"

"Wah! Luki-kun is so mean to me!"

Why a day in the Vocaloid Mansion couldn`t be peaceful, the Masters could never figure out. However, they knew that if they didn`t stop this fight now, it would grow into something bigger.

Finally, the new Master-in-training barged into the room, tired of hearing SeeU`s wailing and Luki`s shouting.

"I," she hissed, holding a steaming mug in one hand. "Am _trying_ to enjoy a nice cup of tea with Nigaito. And if you two do not keep your arguments below the noise level, I will skewer you with the sharpest object I can find."

"But wouldn`t an object with a blunt edge hurt more?" asked SeeU, forgetting that it was her death she was filling with pain.

The multiple-personality disordered Master/Author stared at her for a long time. Then she reached behind and pulled out a coloring book with Vocaloids on the cover, smiling.

She shoved it at the blond. "Go color the pretty pictures with Yuki." She snapped.

The blonde left, squealing excitedly at the thought of bonding with the young Vocaloid from AHS.

Master turned to Luki, eyes hard. "That," she snarled, "Is not how a man should treat his crush."

Luki choked, and if he had been drinking something, it would have been spewed all over Master.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SEEU!" He shouted, blushing like crazy.

"Try telling that to the rest of the Mansion, who will now come and bother you with annoying questions." She droned, bored already.

"And you know this because…?"

She smiled grimly and opened the door to reveal SeeWu and Luka, both of whom looked pissed.

"If you lay a hand on SeeU, I _swear_-"

"_Luki!_ You promised you`d tell me if you got a romantic interest in any of the girls!"

"-And your body will be ripped to shreds and fed to-"

"-but no! When I go out with Gakupo it`s like the Spanish Inquisition, and never once have you given up on giving me 'The Talk!' I know enough about the Birds and the Bees!"

Master shut the door, effectively drowning out (and pissing off) the two at the door.

"I so told you," she said, smug.

Luki buried his head in his hands. "How`d you find out?" he mumbled through his fingers.

"That Meiko has a catapult? I thought everyone knew that, but I guess you didn`t-"

"Not that!" he snapped. "About my crush on SeeU!" and then he frowned. "Wait, Meiko has a catapult?"

"Ummm, the SeeU question, every available male-and some females, I might add-has a crush on her. It`s _so_ obvious from my point of view. Heck, even Ritsu has a crush on her! Oh, and speaking of UTAUloids-" and she would have given him a complete detailed list of who likes who if Luki hadn`t interrupted.

"Yeah, but how`d you know I like her?"

She smiled. "Because I will it so." she said with a superior tone.*

"No, really. How`d you find out."

She sighed, and leaned back. "It`s the way you look at her." She explained, her face turning serious. "You look at her like Tako Luka looks at the tuna fish she dances with, which is just plain creepy." She shuddered.

Luki blinked. _Had_ he looked at SeeU that way? And he had thought that his secret was hidden so well. That thought depressed him.

"Anyways…." Master stood up, yawning. "If you intend on asking her out, I`ll give you a piece of advice." She smiled lazily, showing her teeth. "Don`t tell SeeWu or Mikuo."

"Huh?" Luki stared at her in confusion, but she had already opened the door to reveal many angry Vocaloids, UTAUloids, and fanmades, all screaming at him.

"Shit."

"Oww…"

"Is Luki-kun okay…?"

"No!" he snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw her shoulders slump. "Sorry." He took a deep breath. He could do this, right? Tell her his feelings, ask her out.

"SeeU…."

"Yes?"

"?" blurted out Luki, and then cursed himself. Dammit, he should say it a bit more slowly.

"Huh?"

"I really like you." He stated. There, it was out!

SeeU smiled, and opened her mouth to say something.

"_Luki-kun, wake up!"_

Huh?

"_Dammit, Pinky, if you don`t wake up, I swear I`ll take away all your tuna for the month!"_

"_Master, that`s a little harsh…"_

"_Psh, he needs to toughen up."_

He felt pain on his face, like someone had just slapped him. Hard. And he was pulled away into the darkness.

"For shit`s sake! It`s about time, Sleeping Beauty!"

Luki groaned and opened his eyes. Worried, dark blue ones stared back, stars twinkling in them. SeeU.

He jumped back, and then crashed his head into the bed. "Yeaaurgh!"

" ' Yeaaurgh'?" repeated Master, amused. "Interesting choice of words when looking into the eyes of someone you like."

If only looks could kill…

"Murderous looks don`t help to heal, Luki." Said the Master smugly. She turned to SeeU.

"Luki likes you." And with that simple statement, she walked out of the room.

For the next two minutes, Luki said more things in gibberish then he had in his entire life as he tried to undo the damage the evil girl had left behind.

"But I knew Luki-kun likes me already." Piped up SeeU, smiling. "That`s why we`re friends, right?"

And his heart split right in the middle.

"Ah, I`ve got to go." She stood up. "Bye, Luki!" she hugged him, his nostrils filling on her scent -something sweet, just like her- and then danced out of the room, cheerfully humming _Run._

He just sat there, smiling dreamily.

* * *

><p>*Oh, Luki, in this story, I have supreme control... What I will <em>will<em> happen.

My amazingly epic fail at an attempt for humor. I`m not a funny person. So sue me. Or a review might be nice, too.

Next is Mikuo!


	3. Mikuo

I`m back, and pissed at Mikuo for estroying my favorite table.

Disclaimer-Yes, I own Vocaloid. And we go on an adventure when we`re ten with magical creatures to make them fight for us, and then take all credit and cash when we`re famous.

* * *

><p>Mikuo<p>

"You got the goods?"

Normally, when an average, law-abiding citizen saw a dark, suspicious alley, they would avoid it. Why, then, was Mikuo Hatsune, genderbend and brother of the famous Miku Hatsune here?

"You got my payment?" Was the response.

Mikuo toed the large cardboard box, filled to the top with Popsicles, Ice Cream bars, and cones behind him.

"Excellent." And with that, the blue-haired girl handed over a small paper bag. "It`s a pleasure doing business with you, Mikuo." And with that, Kaiko disappeared into the shadows.

Mikuo shivered, and then hurried back home, clutching the bag to him carefully, as to not squish its contents.

.

He cautiously stuck his head into the kitchen. Good, there was no one there. Quietly shutting the door behind him, he cautiously opened the bag on the kitchen counter.

There it was. The cream puffs, in all their glory. And not just any cream puffs, but _leek-flavoured_ cream puffs, symbolizing him and SeeU together.

Arranging them delicately into the orange gift box he had made, he snuck out and placed them into SeeU`s room. Then, smiling, he tiptoed back into the Genderbend`s wing of the mansion, and into his room.

.

"Good-morning, SeeU-chan!"

Said Vocaloid seemed startled by the greeting. "Good-morning to you, too, Mikuo-san!" she said.

Mikuo frowned mentally. Why did she always add the '-san' to his name, unlike Luki, SeeWu, Len, Ritsu, all of which had the '-kun' he longed for….

It took several moments for him to notice the pale hand waving in front of him.

"Mikuo? Mikuo? Hello?"

"Ah," _Oh my Master of the Heavenly yard*,_ He thought. _She`s so cute._

"I wanted to thank you for the cream-puffs," he started to drift into daydreams where he and SeeU were getting married. "-But I don`t really like leeks…"

Mikuo gawked at her, as he felt his spirit escape his body. _How?_ He sobbed mentally. _How could his beloved soul mate not appreciate the full beauty, the magnificent taste, the perfection that was known to all as leeks?_

"in cream puffs, although in other foods, I don`t mind."

And hope burned in his heart once more, until he realized what she said.

She did not like cream puffs and leeks mixed together.

Therefore, she did not like him and her together.

"There you are, SeeU!"

Both turned to see Kaiko Shion standing in the doorway.

"C`mon!" she pulled the blonde to her feet. "That sale won`t wait for anyone!"

As SeeU leapt to her feet in eagerness, a horrible thought came to mind. _Kaiko didn`t-no wouldn`t…!_

Seeing his expression, Kaiko slung her arm around SeeU. The Korean Vocaloid merely thought it as a friendship gesture, but Mikuo recognized the claim. _She`s mine, leek-boy._

_In your dreams! _He thought back angrily.

_And yet I`m the one ending up with her_. Kaiko smiled lazily, and then walked out with SeeU, who was excitedly talking about the kinds of new shoes the store was selling.

He stood perfectly still, waiting until their voices faded away, and then punched the table as hard as he could. Ignoring the pain, he gave a Vow of Honour to one day rescue SeeU from the other suitors, and get her hand in marriage.

Unfortunately, at that moment, a pissed-off Master-in-Training walked into the room, wanting her tea, until she saw the table.

"What the fuck, Mikuo! That was my favourite table!"

After he survived the wrath of the Ten-Faced Master, that is.

* * *

><p>What... is... this...?<p>

*Cuz in the Evillous Chronicles, MOTHY is the Master of the Heavenly Yard, AKA God.

So the race is officially on, between SeeWu, Luki, Mikuo, Kaiko, and the others that will be joining this weird piece of writing that started somewhat!

Next will either be Ritsu, or Kaiko.

Review? I only got one last chapter... [makes sad face with all ten faces] :(


	4. Kaiko

I forgot to mention…. These one shots are NOT in chronological order. DO NOT THINK THAT THEY ARE, OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED (MAYBE)

Spicy Andy bashing, SeeU almost gets raped, Kaiko sad, Master in Psycho Mode.

This is KaikoxSeeU... kinda... with one-sided SeeUxSpicy Andy

May be an epic fail... depends on who reads this...

I tried a hand at a Hurt/Comfort/Drama….

Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!

Oh, specially for ILuvian Melody, who wanted a yuri chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

I owe nothing. Really. I don`t.

* * *

><p>Kaiko liked SeeU. She also liked SeeWu, Lucian, Big Al, Luki, Gakuko, Lily, Momo, and maybe, just maybe, Mikuo. Wow. That was a lot of people.<p>

Point was, she liked SeeU. A _lot_. And not many people were happy when they saw the person they had a crush on crying and scared.

They were in SeeU`s room. The bilingual Vocaloid was sitting on her bed, crying. Some dick-head had tried to rape SeeU, and if it weren`t for Yuma passing by, she would have been raped.

All the Vocaloids, Genderbends, and Fanmades (minus SeeWu, who had to be restrained and drugged) were outside the room, whispering and murmuring in sympathy for the poor girl.

Kaiko wished they would shut up and leave.

"SeeU." Master's voice was calm, although her eyes were flickering between red, brown, and orange as they fought for control over their one body. Clearly, she wanted to kill the bastard who tried to rape SeeU just as much as Kaiko did. "You have to tell us who it was." The sobbing Korean Vocaloid only cried harder.

At last, after five minutes (although to Kaiko, it felt like years), SeeU spoke.

"It-" she hiccoughed. "It w-was S-spicy A-andy."

Sweet Ann paled at the thought of her brother trying to attack SeeU, and possibly what the now extremely angry Master would do to him.

Without another word, said human stood up and left silently. Most of the Vocaloids followed after her, knowing SeeU needed some alone time.

Kaiko stayed back. As much as she wanted to follow Master Ten-Faced and help with whatever torture Spicy Andy would be subjected to (cheerfully, with a psychotic grin worthy of all yandere Vocaloids on her face), she couldn't make herself leave SeeU. So she sat on the blonde's bed, and gave her a hug.

At first, SeeU stiffened. Given the circumstances, and what nearly happened earlier in the evening, Kaiko didn't blame her.

"I'm always here for you, SeeU."

She sniffed, "I-I thought that I liked h-him." She whispered, tears wetting Kaiko`s clothes.

A short while later, SeeU took a deep breath. "Thank you Kaiko." She murmured. "You`re like the sister I never had."

And as the blunette held the girl in her arms, she started to cry as well, from both relief that SeeU hadn't actually been raped, to the sad fact that the Korean just wasn't interested in her romantically. But she could wait. Besides, being with SeeU, seeing her happy and smiling would satisfy Kaiko.

"You want to go shopping tomorrow?"

SeeU looked up, tears streaking her face, and smiled faintly. "Sure."

Kaiko would have stayed in SeeU`s room for the rest of the night, but then Master came in.

"You need to eat this, SeeU." she held out a pill.

"What does it do?" Kaiko was weary.

"Make her forget. If she goes on like this, her sanity may be unstable."

With a trembling hand, SeeU took the pill and swallowed it dry, and then closed her eyes.

"She`ll be happy and carefree tomorrow." Reassured Master. "Don not mention tonight to her. Now, go to your room."

"Can I kill Spicy Andy before I do that?" Asked Kaiko as the two left the room, closing the door behind them.

Ten-Faced smiled crookedly. "Too late."

That night, SeeU slept soundly, dreaming of Kaiko`s smiling face and shoes on sale.

* * *

><p>Wow... This is short and...<p>

So tell me what you think!

Currently, I have suggestions for Oliver, Meito, EVERY VOCALOID FEMALES, Gakupo, and Ritsu(love you, soul-madness, even tho you`re not reading this!)

REVIEW FOR A POSSIBLE CHANCE TO INFLUENCE A TEN-FACED(very rare!)


	5. Ritsu

Hi! SO sorry for making you wait... (School is a BITCH)

This chapter is Ritsu and SeeU...

For PandaFatty, I swear to all Vocaloids(Especially SeeU) That SeeUxOliver will be NEXT!

I owe nothing, please enjoy the introduction of my Magic Pen!(Random... -.-')

* * *

><p>Ritsu<p>

Ritsu was gorgeous. The way the beautiful red hair flowed down the symmetrical, pale face and around a perfect figure, no one would be able to disagree.

Yes, Ritsu Namine was one of the most attractive UTAUloids, and singing software in history.

The only problem was that he was a cross-dresser, and he _loved _it.

.

"You`re a dude!"

"WHAT? You mean you`re _not _a chick?"

"That`s sick!"

"You faggot!"

Ritsu grinned lazily as yet another man walked away, red-faced with humiliation. He didn`t care what those worthless worms had to say about him. He was a UTAUloid. Even the Vocaloids did not matter to him. Nothing did.

Until he saw her.

He met her in the photo gallery, posing and smiling (adorably) into the camera. His jaw had dropped, his eyes bulging, and he was frozen to the spot until Master had tapped him on the head and quietly informed Ritsu that he was drooling on the carpet, and please would he stop salivating over SeeU because those stains would never come out no matter how many times they went to the dry cleaners.

So her name was SeeU…. He mused as the Master continued to lecture him on the importance of clean carpets with no permanent stains. A beautiful and unique name for a beautiful and unique girl.

"What does she like?" he asked Master, interrupting her rudely.

She frowned. "Who, SeeU?"

Ritsu let out a sigh of impatience, and nodded. Of course he meant the blond beauty! Who else did he not know about in this goddamn fucking room (Thanks to Teto, that gossiping bitch)?

"Cream puffs." She answered immediately. And then she cocked her head slightly, deep in thought. "Say, you haven`t been here for a long time! Lots of work you have to catch up on…."

And Ritsu was pulled into Photography Hell (fuck you, whore!), while SeeU skipped out, oblivious to the fact that she had gained yet another suitor.

.

Ritsu was in a corner, drunk and depressed when Ruko walked in.

Her motherly instincts kicking in, she gently prodded him in his side. "Ritsu, you`ll catch a cold."

"I don`t care." He moaned.

Ruko frowned. It sounded like he was in pain. "Are you hurt?" she certainly wasn`t the oldest here, but that did not mean she didn`t act as the mother figure for all of the UTAUloids.

"Only my heart." He cried out suddenly, startling her. "She thinks I`m a girl." He wailed, burying his face into his arms. His arms, she noticed just now, that were covered with rags that used to be his beautiful dress, now shredded into something unrecognizable by the pair of scissors next to him.

"Who?" Despite all this drama, she was curious.

"SeeU." The way his voice said her name, almost as if he was worshipping her, caressing it gently….

"You like her?"

He nodded, still too miserable to get up despite Ruko`s tugs.

"And she thinks you`re a girl."

He nodded again, the memories of that afternoon still playing in his mind clearly.

"_Hi! My name is SeeU!"_ She exclaimed. _"What`s yours?"_

"_Ritsu."_ He had answered back, surprised that he could answer so calmly. _"Ritsu Namine."_

"_Hey SeeU!" _shouted SeeWu._ "Who`s your new friend?"_

_"Her name is Ritsu! She`s really pretty!"_

He sniffed. "I`m not cross-dressing anymore." He mumbled, and then fell into a drunken sleep.

Hoping that the last sentence was just effects of alcohol, Ruko gently put Ritsu in a more comfortable position, and draped a blanket over him. The weather wasn`t too cold, and due to the new Master being cold all the time, the heat was somehow always high.

.

"Morning."

Ted and Teto were gawking, pieces of half-chewed French bread falling out of their mouths. Tei had been sharpening her knives, and did not notice the table being mutated as she stared towards the kitchen entrance. Even Rook was frozen with surprise, cereal overflowing in the forgotten bowl in front of him. Various other stages of shock were clearly portrayed on the faces of the UTAUloids present for this strange occurrence.

And Ruko was horrified.

There, in the kitchen doorway, stood a good-looking boy dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with hair similar to Rook`s. Except it was a shade of red they all recognized.

"Ritsu?" Teto asked, her voice hoarse. Was this a prank, or a new UTAUloid or something?

He nodded. "It`s me."

After a moment of awkward silence, he turned. "I`m going to the Vocaloid Wing."

As soon as the door had shut, talk erupted.

"It can`t be him."

"Was he hypnotised, or something?"

"Maybe it was that Ten-Faced Master. I hear she`s a Meddler."*

"Not Ritsu-like at all."

"Cross-dressing is his life. What`s wrong with him?"

Ruko stood, frozen. "He really did give it up for her." She whispered.

No one heard her words, too worried about the Vipperloid.

.

"Not cross-dressing anymore…."

"…thought he was gay…."

"He likes SeeU, too…."

"Holy shit, he actually _is_ a boy!"

Ritsu would have tossed his hair at annoyance, but he had cut it off. Those damn idiots. No wonder Tei wanted to declare war on all of them.

Of course, SeeU would always be that exception. His angel, his soul mate, his one true love….

He began looking for her.

.

Master`s eyes were wide. "Repeat that."

Ruko swallowed. "Ritsu isn`t cross-dressing."

She snarled, and stood up. "We`ll have to go over his databases," she started to mumble absent-mindedly, frowning. "Not to forget everything, but just that he likes SeeU. Great. Of course I `d get the stupid job when there`s no one else here."

"He`ll be alright?" Ruko asked, afraid. The rumours were, the last fanmade character to annoy her had been sent to some kind of parallel universe, and all memories of the fanmade had been destroyed.

She grimaced, picking up a green fountain pen. "If we can fix him, fine. If we don`t…." she gently pulled the lid off the pen, examining the silver-and-gold tip. "He will destroy himself and others. He was created to cross-dress. Going against the rules…." She shuddered. "I _have_ to fix this."

.

"SeeU!" shouted Ritsu. The Korean turned, wondering who was yelling her name. She was only twenty meters away from him. He started to run towards her, ready to declare his love for her and receive hers back.

Fifteen….

Ten….

Nine….

Eight….

Something tackled into him, making him fly backwards, the wind knocked out of his lungs.

Dazed, Ritsu looked up to see teal, pink, and gold hair. Mikuo, Luki, and SeeWu. He tried to stand, but something sharp jabbed him slightly. Mikuo made a face, and then threw a syringe away to his side.

"Take him to the labs, you two." He turned to see Ten-Faced. A green old-fashioned pen was in her right hand. For some reason, he was afraid of that pen.

Ritsu began to thrash, feeling himself shut down. "No!"He cried. "SeeU!" by then, his voice was garbled, speech impossible to understand. "Wait!"

Master snapped something at SeeWu in Korean. It must have been an order to take SeeU away, because he took her by the arm and led her out, protesting in Korean.

"I really like you!" he managed to shout as his eyelids grew heavy. He struggled to keep them open. Not the labs!

"Come on, Ritsu."

The fucking bitch. That was his last thought as he drifted into unconsciousness. That, and an image of SeeU smiling at him.

.

She sighed, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Fuck, she didn`t want to do this! Erase someone`s memories? Um, ever heard of privacy? Make them not love someone they clearly did? Count her _out! _If she had it her way, she would have let them live a happy, easy life in a wonderful world with the ones they loved.

Sadly, the Universe did not work that way, and Ritsu would have to be submitted to this.

Sighing again, she held her pen above the unconscious UTAUloid, and began to write.

.

"Who`s that?" Ritsu asked, pointing to the girl with neko headbands.

"Oh, her?" Master paused when she saw who he was pointing at, and frowned for a moment. "That`s SeeU."

"SeeU…." He murmured, not noticing the alarmed look Master shot him. Had she missed something? Her fingers slowly crept to her pen.

He shrugged. "Nice name." He pushed his long hair back, and smoothed his skirts out, getting rid of the imaginary dust.

She relaxed. Her fingers slid back to her casually and smoothly.

And yet, Ritsu couldn`t help but continue staring at the girl. There was something about her, something so important, but he couldn`t remember.

Ignoring the pang of an emotion awfully like wistfulness, he turned back to making chocolate cookies with Ten-Faced.

* * *

><p>*-Ah! My reputation has spread! Excellent!<p>

Please review to get a chocolate (Cyber) cookie made by Ritsu and Me!

~Ten-Faced~


	6. Oliver

Wow... Two in Two days... I`m on a roll!(pumps fist in air)

This is my first attempt at poetry... and an OliverxSeeU

I owe nothing.

* * *

><p><em>The Pen, or the Sword? My dear, in this world, the Pen does much more damage than the Sword can ever do.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver<strong>

My bandages, covering one of my eyes, show what I am

Sweet Ann, Big Al and me, the monsters of the House

Everyone talked about out differences, and feared us

As if we were cats, and they the mouse

.

But you, you were different

Loved and Prided and Worshipped by all

This small, worthless Monster dared to embrace you, and you hugged back

And I was blissfully wrapped in the arms of the Perfect Doll

.

Am I too young to love you?

Even if you are young, you feel pain*

Wasn`t that what you sang?

But I, with nothing to lose, and more to gain

Will dare say these words out loud

That I love you, even if it goes against our gears and grain

.

My siblings think it to be insane

Your many suitors scorn me

Even the Master, and all her Ten Faces pity

Our forbidden love, which cannot be

.

I may be young, and hold no experience

In my Body, Heart, and Soul

And yet, all those are filled with Love for you,

My Body, Heart and Soul

.

Even if you choose another

In the shadows I`ll wait for you

Your eternal servant, ready to take you into may arms

My love always pure and true

.

And the Joyous Day

When you return my love for you

Then I`ll remove my bandages, no longer a monster

And two, not one, Amber eyes will meet Starry Blue

* * *

><p>AN-*I had to twist the lyrics to _Never Let You Go _to make it fit (winces)

**Making this….**

_Ten-Faced –_Good God, Oliver! You`re five years younger than her! Do you _want_ to make her a pedophile?

_Oliver-_I don`t care, I love her, no matter what! _(Stares dreamily at a clueless SeeU.)_

_T.F-(Facepalms)_ And you wonder why I put you with Iroha…. Alright, time for a memory clean! (Holds up pen)

_O-_Noooooo! Anything but that! _(Starts to run away)_

_T.F-(Faces readers)_ Please review, I want to know what my first attempts at poetry were. PandaFatty, I apologize if this wasn`t what you wanted. I had no idea at all how to write a SeeUxOliver, so I tried my hand at poetry. _(Turns to Oliver)_ Get back here!

Next is… _(drum roll please!)_

IrohaxSeeU!


	7. Iroha

Hi!

Because I finished a very annoying project for school, I am celebrating by posting another chapter of "SeeUx?", and hopefully getting me further on the steps of being a veteran writer (fat chance of that... Ah well, a girl can dream)

This chapter is SeeUxIroha, and I tried to make it fluffy, as people pointed out that my chapters were getting gloomier and gloomier...

I owe nothing.

* * *

><p>Iroha<p>

"SeeU-Neko-san!" cried Iroha as she saw SeeU in the hallway, Master next to her.

Master scowled at the pink girl, her eyes flashing yellow.

"Ah," smiled SeeU, seeing her fellow cat-loving friend that wasn`t crazy or old*. "Iroha-Koneko-chan!"

_Narrator(Who is being paid for this.)_

When they had first met, the two girls had been the best of friends. Maybe it was their love of cats, or the fact that both were kitty-based. Whatever the reasons were, they were fast friends. They shared clothing, had sleep over's, giggled together and gossiped, and shopped till they dropped (literarily, making Master Ten-Faced angry over the pink-splattered floor. Apparently, she really liked floors to stay clean.)*

They had become more than BFFs. They had become **S.I.E.B.B.** (Sisters-In-Everything-But-Blood)

SeeWu thought they were crazy, Kaiko was jealous of all the time they spent together, Master rolled her eyes at the two friends actually using the name she had come up with as a joke(I was _kidding._ Geez, girls, _really? _**S.I.E.B.B.?**)**,** but the two were joined at the hip, unable to come apart. Just ask Master. She tried to separate them with a crowbar, and failed.**

So to summarize things up? They were two beings with one brain. Except….

Except SeeU didn`t know that Iroha liked her.

Except Iroha didn`t know who SeeU liked.

Do you see the problem now?

…

…

…

Wait, you don`t? If you do not, please sign up for a session where all of the author`s faces will scream at you at the same time.

…

(Letting that sink in)

…

Yeah, _now _you get it.

So Iroha decided to find out who SeeU liked. Ladies, pay attention. This is how you find out who your crush likes in a somewhat discreet way.

Anyways, back to Iroha`s plan before the Master fires me.

She decided to play Truth-or-Dare with a lot of the females.

_(Narrator exits.)_

.

"Why am I here." Deadpanned Lily, a bored look on her face.

"Y-yeah," hiccoughed Meiko, already drunk. "I need to be w-'hiccough'-ith Kiyoteru to 'hiccough' adjust my cata-'hiccough'-pult."

"You mean screw each other," muttered Lily. Sadly, Meiko heard her.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

"Whore!"By now, the girls were watching them insult each other with wide eyes. "Much more interesting than TV." Muttered Neru, eyes flitting to her phone and back every five seconds.

"Stripper!"

"Man-stealer!" Most of the girls gasped. While it was common knowledge that Kiyoteru had chosen Meiko over Lily, few dared to even mention it, in fear of the rage they would feel.

"Bra-stuffer!" Lily stiffened. All of the girls ooh-ed.

"Alcoholic!"

Meiko gasped, seemingly snapping out of her drunkenness. "Never," she snarled. "Insult the sake."

"Bite me." Snapped back Lily. Iroha buried her head in her hands, while SeeU munched on a random cream puff. The rest of the girls watched the fight intently.

_-Ten minutes later-_

Master Ten-Faced stormed into a room where most of the girls were backed up into a corner, while two fought it out.

"Stop fighting this instant!" she roared, a surprising feat since it came out of a seemingly plain and quiet teenage girl and managed to be heard above the loud profanities and names being called.

Both Vocaloids stopped, frozen. Meiko was tearing at Lily`s hair wile Lily had been punching Meiko`s face.

"You two just managed to teach Yuki several new words." She snapped, eyes blazing orange. "So if you want to fight and swear at each other, go to the sound-proof duelling room we just built. They have pistols, lances, maces, horses, everything. GO!"

As both left, glowering at each other, SeeU raised her hands.

"Yes, SeeU?"

"Weren`t you going to punish them?"

Master facepalmed. "Dammit, I forgot!" she hurriedly left the room, brandishing her pen.

Iroha turned to the room`s occupants. "Now that the day`s randomness is over," she said wearily. "Can we start Truth-and-Dare?"

.

"SeeU," began Iroha. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" piped up SeeU. Iroha gritted her teeth. This was the eighth time she had chosen dare!

"I dare you to…." What could she do? She had already dared the Korean to prank-call Master, steal Gakupo`s katana, swallow a whole cream puff without chewing, sing the Ievan Polkka non-stop for five minutes(and now everyone was sick of the Finnish song.), return Gakupo`s katana, swear in the worst swear words she knew (which had been in Korean, and no one had understood her), and tell the Master that it had been her who prank-called her(Master smashed the phone SeeU had used, which had been Neru`s. Neru was now petitioning Master for a new and better phone).

"…choose truth the next time when people ask you." she blurted out.

SeeU looked confused at why Iroha had chosen that, but some of the other girls were smirking at her.

"Ok…. Gakuko-chan! Truth or Dare?"

Gakuko smile, underestimating the kind of trials the Korean could think of. "Dare."

"Ok! SeeU dares Gakuko-chan to go and see what Meiko-san and Lily-san are doing now!"

Gakuko gulped, and left the room. Barely two minutes had passed when a blood-curdling scream echoed down the halls, and the purple genderbend came flying into the room, and slammed it shut behind her.

"What were they doing?" asked a curious SeeU.

Gakuko took a deep breath. "Fighting each other with dragons. I never want to see that again." She smiled at SeeU. "Although for you, I`d face a million of them." She winked.

Iroha glared at the bold girl, wishing that Master Ten-Faced had allowed murderous looks to kill.

Luckily, SeeU was dense.

She only shrugged. "Okay."

Gakuko visibly deflated while Iroha did her victory dance mentally.

.

"Alright…." Trailed off Haku. "SeeU, Truth-or-Dare?"

"Truth!"

Iroha`s shoulders slumped. Dang it all. Now Haku would ask some random question and she wouldn`t be able to figure out-

"Who do you like?"

-or maybe she could.

"Well…." Trailed off SeeU. By now, everyone was staring at her curiously, ready to hear the name.

"SeeU likes…._rgmsa_" the name was muffled as she covered her face in her hands.

"Who?"

"I like... _mrweadi."_

"_Who_?" By now, everyone was leaning towards the Korean Vocaloid, ears straining.

"I _said_ I like-"

CRASH!

"Eeeek!"

"What was that?"

"What is that?"

The name was drowned out by half the room suddenly collapsing, revealing the garden and a large rainbow snail, almost the size of a small truck.

WTF?

A scowling Master stormed into the room. She walked right up to the snail, and stared at it. It somehow stared back into her orange eyes, a dangerous and somewhat stupid feat.

Random, much?

The day`s randomness quota was certainly overfilling.

"Hey, look!" shouted SeeU, slightly more loudly than necessary, relieved at the chance to not answer her Truth.

Master looked up. A white envelope floated down, landing straight on her face. She tore it open and skimmed through it, a smile growing on her face.

"My friend is coming for a visit." She announced. "Come on, snail, let's go." She turned around and left, the snail struggling to crawl after her as quickly as it could.

Yes, Iroha`s (and the rest of the Vocaloids`) world was screwed.

"I`m tired…" SeeU whined. "I`m going to go sleep." With that, she carefully sidestepped the snail inching forwards, and left.

Iroha`s heart sank. After all that, she still couldn`t find out who SeeU liked. Dejected, she walked back to her room on the other side of the Mansion.

.

SeeU jumped onto her bed, sighing. That was close. She opened her bedside table drawer and took out a picture. For the longest time, she simply stared at the photo. Then she sighed, a smile appearing on her lips. No one would know who she had a crush on.

_'Not yet.'_ Thought SeeU, and closed her eyes.

.

"Hello." Ten-Faced looked into the glowing mirror on the wall. Or at least, it looked like a mirror frame with a shiny surface that reflected nothing. "Yes, I got your message. However, I have to say, you had quite a…. interesting messenger."

The mirror quivered. "Nice to know," she replied dryly. "But I don`t like snails. Really? A rainbow-coloured snail? Thank God you changed your mind. No offence." She added, seeing the light shining through throb twice in something that was either laughter or irritation.

There was a pause.

"Well," she started after a thought, breaking the silence. "Thanks for agreeing to this. I need some kind of balance in this crazy place, and with the new Master coming…." She trailed off. "You`ll balance him out perfectly. I appreciate it."

The mirror shone brightly once, and then went out, showing a plain mirror reflecting her face back.

She sighed. "I`m going to need a new body."

* * *

><p>*Yes, I do.<p>

**That crowbar is now a useless piece of scrap metal.

Guess who the new Master is, and who the Visitor is?(Sh, don`t tell!)

Review?

Next is Gumi


	8. Gumi

I am very sorry for the late update...(holds up Pen to make magical barrier to protect myself against barrage of random items thrown at me by angry readers.)

But I have the one excuse that, despite growing old, never seems to die.

**I had writer`s block.**

Well, I snapped out of it, and made a **GumixSeeU** chapter, like** OtakuGirl347** and **AnimeCatMew** wanted/waited for...

I owe nothing, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gumi<p>

"_Here, you`ll need this sometimes in the near future."_

That was what Master Ten-Faced had said to her, right after Gumi had built her a new android body (that was identical to her previous one, only it had been made of a strange, unknown material that dissolved…. Like ink….) holding out an eraser.

An ERASER.

**.**

**.**

**.**

W.T.F?

Seeing her look, Master had laughed.

"Ummm, Master?" she started cautiously. Gumi didn`t want to be uninstalled. "What is this?"

"An eraser." She replied, picking up the suitcase handle near the door.

"Yes, but…" how does one say it without getting blasted? "What _is_ it for?"

Master shot her a strange look. "It is an _eraser_." She said slowly. "It _erases_ stuff."

Gumi nearly facepalmed. She knew _that!_ "No! I mean, what`s it for?"

"I just said it _erases_ stuff!"

"But, wait, _no_! I mean-!"

_**~Five Minutes Later~**_

"Gumi! You`re smart, and you admitted this was an eraser, it erases stuff, and it`s made out of a rubbery substance! Can I go now? I really need to pick up one of the new Masters!"

"No! Why did you give me an eraser?"

Master Ten-Faced blinked. "Oh," she said. "Why didn`t you say so in the first place? Vocaloids these days," she grumbled.

"Master?"

"Oh. Right. The eraser," she paused for dramatical effects. "Is to help you get the inside track with SeeU." With that, she grabbed her suitcase and leapt out of the room.

"_Eehhh?_ Master, how`d you-?" Gumi looked out the room. No one was there. Peering out of the window, the green-haired Vocaloid saw a black limo pull out of the yard, screech, and disappear down the road.

Sighing, she plopped down on the floor.

**.**

It was a nice eraser. Pale orange, looked like a cat, smelled like jasmine, and was really soft….

Yes, Gumi would admit it was a nice eraser. But how would it help her with SeeU?

**.**

_**Idea #1-Throw it at her.**_

Gumi snuck up to SeeU in the kitchen. No one noticed her acting like an anime ninja, cuz this house was just too insane for anyone to care.

Her target didn`t notice her, only continued to munch on her cream puff, humming to a song. Oooh! She knew that one! It was Two-Faced Lovers! Why, Gumi herself had done a lovely cover version of it herself!*

_Focus, please?_ Her inner voice asked her.

_Right. Sorry._

Ready…

Aim…

FIRE!

The eraser shot through the air, bonked SeeU on the head, and bounced back to Gumi.

"Ah-yah!" cried SeeU, clutching the spot where the missile had struck. Immediately, she was surrounded by several Vocaloids, Fanmades, and UTAUloids, all asking if she was okay.

'Hmmm….' Thought Gumi. Throwing it doesn`t work.

**.**

_**Idea #2-Sacrifice offerings to the Eraser**_

(Hey, it could have been a sacred idol from _Wherever-the-heck-they-have-sacred-idols!_)

First, Gumi offered it a cream puff. No reaction.

Then she tried an eggplant. Still nothing.

A leek? Apples? Coffee? Honey? Cherries? Tako Luka? (Ouch! Sorry, Luka!) Bananas? Oranges? Sake? Ice cream?

Zip. Nadda, nothing, nilch, no effects, an angry Luka and an octopus bite on her arm, two Kagamines wielding a roda-rolla, naught, not any freaking things. At. ALL.

Suddenly, a horrible idea came to her. 'No!' she tried to squish it back into her mind, into the deepest pits where it could never see light.

She failed.

_Try a carrot…._ Whispered the treacherous notion. _It could work…._

Gumi gulped, the sound seemingly echoing in the room. A carrot? One of the finest creations the Creator had ever created with his/her awesomely creating hands of Creation? Could she do that?

Would she do that?

'_No!'_ one part of her mind shrieked. _'They`re my children!'_ most of them agreed. Carrots were not to be sacrificed to a stupid eraser-idol-thingy.

But one small part of her mind….

Where the whole blasphemous carrot-sacrificing idea had come from….

'_Can you do it for SeeU?'_

Blushing, the resolve-hardened Gumi stepped up and placed a carrot on the hastily made alter with shaking hands.

Nothing.

She snatched back the carrot, grabbed the eraser (you are _not_ an idol from _Wherever-the-heck-they-have-sacred-idols!_), and ran out of the room.

**.**

_**Idea #3-Ask SeeU about it.**_

Gumi stared at her list. The main character _never_ went up and asked what to do with the magical item!

_Okay, maybe it wasn`t magical, but still!_

She ripped the page off her notebook, showing her a page filled with….

No ideas. At _all._

Maybe she _should _break tradition and ask SeeU…

.

_**Brought-back Idea #1, formerly Idea #3-Ask SeeU about it.**_

"Hey, SeeU!" she called down the hall. The Korean looked back, a polite but puzzled look on her (adorable) face.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, holding up the hand with the eraser on it.

As she did, she watched SeeU`s face go from puzzled to shock, then to recognization, and finally, happiness.

"My lucky eraser!" she shrieked, tears of joy forming. "I`ve been looking for it everywhere!"

Gumi had no chances to say anything before a mass of pale blond hair wrapped her arms around the greenette really, really_, really_ hard, knocking her to the ground.

Did she mention how hard it was? Reeeaaaallly hard. Emphasis on the "Reeeaaaallly".

While Gumi tried to breathe with two slightly distrupting facts (One, a pair of iron bands were wrapped around her, and two, the iron bands belonged to the most gorgeous Vocaloid in existence.), SeeU cried, laughed, giggled, sobbed, thanked her, and rubbed the cute eraser on her cheek.

All at the same time.

_Wow,_ that girl was talented.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Gumi`s lungs, SeeU let go of her.

"Ohmygod, Gumi! ! I love you so much!" Mwah! Mwah!" Before Gumi realized what was happening, SeeU kissed both her cheeks loudly, and then danced down the hallway, singing some strange, happy song, waving her eraser around.

Gumi just stayed there, sitting in the hallway, clasping both cheeks and redder than a tomato.

* * *

><p>*-Yeah, I was on Youtube, and I heard this AMAZING version of Gumi singing it...<p>

Since I am too lazy to find it, do it yourselves. Apparently, the maker was fourteen when he/she made that version.

Will someone Vote on my poll? I need that Story of Evil ver. Pokemon done!

Review, and please vote.

Next is...

Either Sora, Luna, Teiru, Dell, Rook, Meito, Lucian, O.C., or someone else.

~Ten-Faced~


	9. Sora

Ha! I updated! In your face, writer`s block!

This chapter is SoraSuigaxSeeU. Two blonds... hmmmmmm...

I owe nothing, the song used is World is Mine, a wonderful, catchy song that I DO NOT OWN!

I tried to do what I consider humor...

This one, chronically, takes place after the Iroha Chapter, but before the Gumi one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora<strong>

Sora Suiga was just another UTAUloid, wandering around the mansion, bored, doing something with his character item (curry, eating it.)….

Basically, he was doing nothing.

Now, the wing he happened to be in was where most Vocaloids/UTAUloids/Fanmades recorded their songs*. As he was aimlessly drifting around, he heard….

_Sekai de ichi ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

The most beautiful voice he had ever heard, singing World is Mine!

He had to find the singer. The now forgotten curry in hand, he dashed towards the mystic voice.

.

_Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA_

"Yes!" Startled, SeeU stopped singing. There, in the doorway, stood a blond man with… a bowl of curry in his hands.

Huh?

"I will be your only prince, my lovely princess!" he threw the dish, ran to her feet, where he kneeled there, hand on heart, head bowed dramatically.

"A white horse, a castle such as the ones of fairy tales, everything will be yours! Come, let us gallop into the sunset happily!" sparkles now surrounded the man, and SeeU could have sworn she saw rainbows and ponies dancing in the recording studio.

"Ummm…" SeeU hated to interrupt the man`s talk, but….

"Yes, most beauteous diamond of my heart?"

"Who _are_ you?"

.

Sora stared at her, horror evident on his face. "W-who am I-I?" he stuttered out at last. He suddenly took on what he clearly thought as a cool, suave expression (it wasn`t, trust me).

"I am Sora Suiga, lady who would give the goddess Aphrodite herself a lesson in beauty." He took her hand and kissed it, not knowing of the danger behind him. "Ummm, Suiga-san?" Her voice, it shimmered in the air like crystal bells, caressing his name, making it sound almost as beautiful as her.

_Almost._

"Oh, no needs for formalities, Lady, but call me whatever your pure, diamond heart desires. Now," he said. "What does the angel who has graced me with her presence wish to tell me, what words will she whisper into my worthless ears in her golden voice?"

"Master is _really_ angry." She said bluntly.

Eyes widening, he turned to see a ferocious Master wearing a white hoodie…. With curry down the front. His curry, that he threw. Uh-oh.

.

_Wild __**Master Ten-Faced**__ (lv. 100) came out!_

_The wild __**Master Ten-Faced**__ used __**Intimidate!**_

_**Sora**__ cannot move! He is in fear!_

_Wild __**Master Ten-Faced**__ took out her __**Pen!**_

.

"Dueling room," she snarled, eyes orange and blazing (comically, almost, except she had her Pen.) "_Now._"

"But I must learn the name of the beauty who has stolen my hear-!" His word was cut off as Master grabbed him by the ear and dragged/pulled/led him away, leaving SeeU in the recording room. "I`m SeeU!" she called, but she was fairly sure he hadn`t heard. Shoulders slumping, she ran a hand through her pale blond hair.

SeeU giggled. "Sora Suiga…." She sighed, grinning. "Interesting man…"

Suddenly, she frowned and looked around. "Hello? Are we going to finish recording? _Hello_?"

* * *

><p>*-No, the room wasn`t actually used for recording the songs(I don`t own Vocaloid, remember?), but in teh story, it is.<p>

I don`t know if people found this funny or not, cuz I`m no mind reader.

Review, please, I want at least fifty review before the tenth chapter. It`s a personal goal.

Next... probably Teiru. _PROBABLY._

P.S. Will someone _PLEASE_ vote on my poll? Seriously, ONE PERSON voted!


	10. Teiru

I am so sorry for the late update!

My computer had a virus... so for those who sent me PMs, and never got them answered... Yeah, my poor laptop is in for repairs.

I`m using a different computer right now, so bear with me?

TeiruxSeeU

**P.S. Spread the word on the Invisible Children! GET KONY!(The ************ing ******** who should go to *****ing ****************************and then be **********ing **********ed.)**

* * *

><p>"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two..." If one was to walk into the exercise room in the large and labyrinth-like Mansion of the Vocaloids, one would see a silver-haired UTAUloid Genderbend doing push-ups.<p>

A very hot UTAU Genderbend, sweating sexily.

This was Teiru Sukone, the brother/Genderbend/whatever-the-fans-call-him of Tei Sukone. Like his sister/original version/whatever-the-fans-call-her, he was a yandere, and proud of it.

**Ahem... Back to the sexy sweating UTAUloid.**

There were two reasons why this normally psychotic Singer would be doing something even more crazy than the averae cuckoo. One, he was a yandere, and in order to keep killing those Master permitted (strangely, they happened to be awful, mean Japanese people who seemed to think that all Koreans should die. Huh, weird.), he must be in tip-top shape!

(Tip, top, the red is rot...

..._what?)_

And Two, he wanted to look strong and buff for SeeU.

Yeah, you heard him. SeeU. The Korean Vocaloid, the one everyone loved, with her sweet nature and just-right voice, and everything so perfect.

From his awesome stalking skills, he had found that SeeU woke at seven, ate at eight, sang at nine till twelve, and then did whatever she wanted until five, when SeeU would happily sneak off to a secret place no one seemed to be able to follow her to.

Teiru, however, was a **Certified Yandere of the Yandere Certifiers** (whatever _that_ meant), and he was in love with her, even more than Rin-rin. Sorry, but SeeU stole his heart from first stalk.

One day, he had finally discovered that where she snuck off to...

...was the Exercise Room.

He told no one, not even his 'friend' Rook, who had first introduced him to SeeU. Meh, he had Ruko, he could wait.

So now he was here, and he would impress SeeU with his awe-filled body!

...

"_I Fantasy, fantasy, nahl-_ Oh, Hi!" Ah, there was his SeeU now!

Trying to look cool, he carefully got up and dusted himself. "Hello." Keep it cool, keep it cool...

"Ummm... Who are you?"

He froze, every bit of his carefully constructed plan shattered. She didn`t know who he was? He, the hottest male yandere in existance? Well, Taito argued otherwise, but let`s face facts, he was more sexy.

"I-" She, his princess, didn`t know who he was.

"I`m Teiru."

"Oh!" Despite her not knowing him, she was still cute. Not a loli, like Rin-rin, but just as cute. Maybe even cuter. "I`m SeeU!"

_I know._ "Nice to meet you, SeeU."

...

"Wow, so Teiru-kun comes here alot?"

"Yes, a yandere needs his exercise." They were talking, rather than following his plans of impressing her with his strength, his buff-ness, his... whatever she was attracted to.

"What`s a yandere?" Teiru chose to avoid that question, and instead, headed over to one of the stations. Ahh, treadmills. He stepped on it, and then started it, hoping she would forget about it.

She didn`t. "Teiru-kun, what`s a yandere?"

_Play it vague. Chicks love the mystery man._ "Someone like me."

"Oh." falling silent, she also jumped on the treadmill next to him, and started jogging. Then, she perked up. "Want to race?"

He grinned at her, and raised the speed. A competitive light entered her eyes, and she matched his speed.

...

Haku cocked her head to the side, hidden in the shadows. She found them... but what the heck were they doing? From her point of view, it looked as if they were speed-walking, poking the dashboard, and waddling furiously, and then re-poking the dashboard, only to fast-waddle once more.

"A good ninja observes and sees." she murmured, and narrowed her red eyes.

...

"Want-huff-to-pant-give up, SeeU?" panted Teiru.

SeeU shook her head, saving her breath. Wise, only that disoriented the normally clumsy and now seriously pooped Vocaloid. With a shriek, she misstepped, and was thrown off the treadmill, where she rolled and tumbled almost comically before smashing into the exercise bicycles.

"SeeU!" He quickly leapt off the device, and turned them off. Master would have his head if he left them on. He ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

"A-ya!" she wailed, clutching her knee. He scanned her, looking for any other wounds. Luckily, her hair had absorbed most of the impact.

"It hurts," she whimpered. Teiru looked around, searching until he saw a water bottle. Nearly ripping off the cap in his worry, he gently poured it on her wound, making her wince.

"I have to wash it." he said, apologetic. Now, a band-aid...

Not seeing anything, he ripped off his shirt, and then wrapped it around her knee. "Don`t worry, it`s clean." he assured her.

Neither of them noticed a black-clothed figure leaving the room.

They both sat in awkward silence after SeeU stopped crying. Teiru was aware that her azure eyes were on his face, studying something. He determinedly looked at the hastily wrapped knee. If her gorgeous legs got scarred...

SeeU suddenly clapped. "You`re my exact opposite!" she squealed.

Huh?

It must have shown on his face, because she smiled. "You have silver hair, red eyes, and you`re a boy!" she said, gesturing wildly. "And I have gold hair, blue eyes, and am a girl!"

And what a girl, too. How shall I describe thee? Beautiful. Pure. Innocent. SeeU-liscious.

"So see?" she announced, breaking him out of his thoughts. "We`re opposites, like yin and yang."

"Is that a good thing?" Please let it be a good thing, please let it be a good thing, _please_ let it be a good thing...

She shrugged. "I don`t know."

He fell to the ground, anime-style. _Now_ he knew why they called her random.

_Confess..._ whispered the voice in his head. Teiru always followed the voice. Voicy was nice. He knew where to stab and when to hide.

"I love you!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. SeeU looked shocked, and then opened her mouth, letting a strangled sound out.

SLAM!

Teiru jumped as the door smashed open, revealing a wet Master Ten-Faced, and Haku, dressed as a ninja behind her.

"Dammit!" she swore when she saw them, and handed Haku ten bucks. And then she did a duble take at them, brown eyes widening.

Belatedly, Teiru realized how they looked, with him half-naked and sweaty,holding SeeU by her shoulders, with SeeU and the t-shirt wrapped around her knee with tangled hair.

Wait, how did they look?

"Teiru, there is a first-aid kit right outside the door. Why would you give her your shirt to use as a bandage?"

Oh yeah. He`d forgotten about that.

"Anyways..." she trailed off, blowing a stray lock of hair over her eyes. "New Master`s here. SeeU, go say hi." The blond nodded, and stood up.

"Teiru, you, me, Haku, and a bunch of others are going to go exterminate vermin."

"Wait!" he yelled, but SeeU had already slipped out.

"Say your feelings later. I`m sure she`ll understand. Maybe she`ll be your girlfriend." said Master, pulling him up.

A bright flare of hope and determination bloomed in his chest. Yes, he would come back, and be the perfect man for SeeU! _And_ he would destroy his competition!

"Wait for me, SeeU." he murmured. "I`ll come back."

"That`s beautiful." sniffed Master. "Now come _on_! I wanna kill a bastard."

Still filled with something that his softwares identified as 'love', he walked down the hallways, smiling.

"And put on a shirt!"

* * *

><p>Hahahaha... Review?<p>

Since Teiru is, officially, a Yandere, I figured that meant he was slightly loco, kinda like me. Fun chapter to write.

I`m thinking of writing a drabble chapter sometimes in the future. What do you think?

Oh, I`m also thinking of writing another SeeUxOliver. Again, what do you think?

**~Ten-Faced~**


	11. Luna

After I updated that story with a horribly slow and outdatedd computer, I went to a mysterious parking lot with my mother, looking like drug dealers. The loot? MY PRECIOUS BABY.

That`s right, my laptop is back, and so, to celebrate, here is the Luna chapter. It`s short, but I made it fairly fluffy.

LunaxSeeU

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Amane<strong>

SeeU was new, and visiting the UTAUloid side of the Mansion, when she saw a large mirror in the hallway. Strangely, the mirror reflected her differently, with bunny ears and red eyes, with slight differences to her clothing.

SeeU cocked her head to the side, curious. The bunny-eared; red-eyed version of her did the same.

"Wow, what a cool mirror!" she exclaimed, and then frowned. SeeU cautiously reached up and felt her pretty nekomimi. The mirror girl did the same, but with the rabbit ears.

SeeU stretched to the right. The mirror girl did the same. She hopped to the left. Again, the slightly-different reflection copied her.

That set her off. For the next ten minutes, SeeU jumped, kicked, danced, squatted, bounced, leapt, smiled, frowned, twisted herself into odd shapes, made faces,, and played with her hair.

The girl did the same.

Frowning, SeeU leaned forwards to examine the mirror. The girl leaned forwards as well, and then, quick as a snake, she kissed SeeU.

…WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF!

As SeeU stood there, flabbergasted and blushing, the bunny girl (who was not a reflection, after all) giggled, and wiggling her fingers in a good-bye, bunny-hopped away.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it`s short, but I wanted fluffy. In time order, this is a short while after SeeU became 'Official', and therefore, way before the Teiru chapter. Hey, I warned you!<p>

Remember and spread the word on the Invisible Children! Every person helping brings us one step forward to arresting a *****ing excuse of a human being that should be ********ing *******ed. 'Cough'Kony'Cough'

~Ten-Faced~


	12. Iluvian

Yeah, I'm finally back... sorry for the late update...(ducks under -proof umbrella to dodge hailing materials thrown by furious readers, if any are left.)

This is the OC Chapter, introducing a new Master. Anyone remember the first mention? Hmm?

This chapter is also like a filler, and an intruduction for said Master. The name can be found below.

Also, I feel bad for not crediting AwesomwSaucelv8 for her idea of making Haku an Ninja, so a special shout-out for you, my friend!

Please, after you read the chapter, read the author's note waaaay below.

* * *

><p>After being told by Master Ten-Faced to go say hi to the new Master, SeeU skipped down the hallway to her room to change. She was still in her sweaty, grimy clothes (thanks to her tumbling) and she wanted to change before she ate any cream puffs.<p>

Yum, cream puffs…

Popping into her room, she grabbed one of her usual outfits (she had at least another identical million in her closet, like everyone else in this nice, pretty house.) and quickly changed, then hopped out.

_"You are always shining bright, did you know how glorious," _she sang, still skipping down like a little girl. Which she was, if you looked at it from a point of view…

…a crazy one….

…with your eyes closed…

…you know what, just imagine her as a little girl in a teen`s body, it`ll be easier for all of us that way.

Anyways, let us go back to the protagonist of the story, which is _NOT _Master Ten-Faced, despite her wishes… sigh….

SeeU turned a corner, knowing that she needed to walk for another minute or so before she reached the banquet hall. As she did, however, she smacked straight into someone. And fell on her butt.

_Man,_ she wasn`t having a graceful day at _all._

SeeU, being the kind, thoughtful girl she was when she wasn`t clumsy and naïve, automatically reached for the person who had fallen like her.

And gasped. Sitting in front of her was a guy who looked the same age as her, wincing and rubbing his neck. He had slightly messy white hair down to his shoulders, and an earphone stuck out of his left ear, connecting him to music. The mystery boy also had on nice clothes, dressed in a black blazer, white dress shirt, and jeans with sneakers that she was betting on being designer, based on her shoe expertise.

But that wasn't why she gasped. She had made the sound because she had wanted to be dramatic.

"Are you alright?" No one said anything about a new Vocaloid joining them, and he didn`t look like a normal human, UTAUloid, or a fanmade.

He opened his eyes, which happened to be odd. His left eye was a bright gold, while his right was blue, rather similar to hers. And they were both equally intense, staring at her. Ooh, maybe he was Piko's older brother!

He blinked, and nodded, snapping her awake. "Yeah. What about you?"

SeeU checked herself. First, she patted her head, then her hair (which took some time, because she had enough to be Rapunzel), then her nekomimi, then her clothes, and then her feet. "I'm okay!"

"Well, that's good." He told her. Then, he smiled rather mischievously, although to SeeU's clueless eyes, it looked nice. "Hey, want to go to a carnival? You know, like a date." he asked, extending a hand.

"Sure!" she took it, forgetting about the new Master or the fact that she wasn't supposed to go out with random strangers. SeeU also didn't notice the letter he purposely dropped.

.-._.-.

"Wow!" SeeU exclaimed when she saw the carnival. There were drinks, booths, food, rides…. Everything! "I didn't know there was one today! Master never told us!" at the word 'Master', he grimaced a little, but quickly cleared it.

"Well, maybe she didn't know." He amended. "What do you want to do?"

SeeU squealed, and started to drag the boy to the roller coaster. "I want to go to the roller coaster!"

.-._.-.

Back at the Mansion, there was pandemonium. SeeU was missing!

SeeWu was restrained again, Iroha was crying with Oliver and Kaiko, Luki was slapping people with tuna at the smallest things, Len and Rin ran over the Shions with their road roller, and the UTAUloids were going nuts, destroying everything in their path.

All in all, it was bad.

"Someone phone Master!" screamed Luka, sick of being slapped with her favorite food by her brother. It was _her_ job to hit people with tuna!

"But she said not to disturb her assassi- I mean work while she was out unless it was an emergency!" yelled Lily, determined to disagree with her rival. One of them, anyways. She had a _lot_ of rivals.

"How is this _not_ an emergency?"

"Cuz no one's _dead_ yet!" Luka paused. She had a good point there.

"Watch out! Ritsu's bombing everything with his boobs!" They ducked under the table with all the food on it, narrowly avoiding the flying shards of glass.

"Let's phone Master." Said Lily, combing some glass out of her blond hair.

.-._.-.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! I want that one!" SeeU, the one whose disappearance everyone was panicking over, was currently walking around and demanding everything within sight. Right now, her objective was the large stuffed tiger.

"Of course, princess," the white haired boy answered, and threw a bunch of bills at the man and took the tiger. The man at the booth was too busy counting the money to argue.

"Here you go," he presented it to her with a flourish, making her giggle.

"Thank you!" she tossed it into the hired truck behind her, the one filled with all her other stuff. SeeU turned back to him to see him frowning at his watch. "What's wrong?"

He instantly smiled. "Oh, nothing. We still have two hours left, so what would you like to do next?"

SeeU scanned the fairground with her starry blue eyes. She zoned in on a pretty ink boat ride, and smiled. It was so cute! "I want to go on that one!" she pointed out the ride.

He turned to her, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, look! It's pink!" with that, she dragged the bemused stranger to the ride that she didn't know was named '**The Love Boat'**.

Not seeing the sign loudly (and pinkly) pronouncing the name, she plopped down on one end, and her companion followed, sighing as he got to rest for the first time in an hour of running around.

"Have a nice trip, lovebirds!" called the attendant, winking as she pushed the boat down the water.

"Oh look! There's hearts everywhere! It's like Valentine's Day!" SeeU was cooing at every little thing, and the mystery boy chuckled. She really was cute.

"I like Valentine's Day, although I got buried in chocolate… I don't know why… but still! It's one of my favorite holidays! What's yours, er…. Oh, dear…"

He instantly sat up. "What's wrong?"

SeeU bowed her head. "I don't know your name!" she wailed.

The boy sweat-dropped, wondering why she was so depressed. "Name's Iluvian. Just call me Iluv." He said, sitting back. And here he was wondering if it was a really major emergency.

SeeU popped up, happy again. "Okay!"

.-._.-.

"Will someone tell me _how_," Master Ten-Faced said quietly, eyes burning orange. Everyone was trembling, and watching the Pen in her hand with fear. "Destroying everything is a _good_ idea when someone goes missing?"

"Because we love her, and everyone was worried!" Yes, declare your love when she's not here. How brave.

"What's wrong with worrying over SeeU?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't own us!" Oh, they were growing into a mob.

Frowning, she held up a finger, and was immediately met with silence. Huh, they were well-behaved after all.

"Master Ten-Faced?" she turned, and instantly, her audience sighed in unison, relieved not to be stared at with disturbing eyes.

Haku stood there, still dressed in the ninja garb she and the yanderes had been wearing before Master had cancelled the assassination. "There's a letter to you." She held out a white envelope, with typed letters clearly saying **'Ten-Faced'** visible on the back.

The teen with serious anger problems ripped it open. At first, there was surprise, and then shock, then anger. She looked through the crowd, desperate to see the face that she was searching for.

Apparently, she didn't. "I'll go get SeeU." She said wearily, and was instantly met with an ear-blasting cheer.

.-._.-.

Iluvian suddenly jerked, as if he'd been hit. "Well, that was fast."

He looked at a napping SeeU beside him on the park bench, hugging a tiger plushie, with cream on her mouth. She had fallen asleep right after several other rides, too tired to do anything else.

Iluvian reached out and moved the stray strands of hair away, and wiped off the cream, and then stood up, ready in a defensive crouch. That would make sure he didn't get knocked over by a furious girl.

The crouch was unnecessary, as she didn't come clawing like a demon at him as he expected. Instead, she simply walked up to him and started yelling at him, waking the Korean Vocaloid.

"I can't believe you'd be such a bastard to fudging mess up my living room and banquet room! Do you know how much time and effort I spent on those two _alone_? Of course you don't, and now I'll have to face my mother when she asks what I did with the best teacups, cuz they're shattered, and why the Hell would you even kidnap someone and leave a letter behind telling where they are? Are you that much of an arrogant bastard? And why, for the love of all things holy, would you take her to the fair!"

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes, and then stuck his earphones into his ears, pretending not to hear her, infuriating the girl-which SeeU now recognized to be Master Ten-Faced-even more.

"Master Ten? Iluv?" she called, confused. He turned to her and beamed. "Ah, awake now, SeeU? Hush, Ten, the poor girl doesn't need to learn how to swear like a sailor."

For that, the shorter girl grabbed him by the collar and started yelling profanities into his face, while SeeU watched, worried. She stepped forward. "Master?"

Ten gave a final snarled word to him, and looked at SeeU, all traces of anger was gone; she now looked as innocent and as kind as a saint. "Yes?"

"Please don't actually carry out those threats, I really like him, he's been nice to me, and I don't think some of those threats are actually _possible._" She paused, thinking. "For him _or_ the poor alligator."

Iluvian burst out laughing, earning a death-glare. "That's alright, SeeU. I can handle this one." He put a friendly hand on said one, and yelped when she took the thumb and pinky and nearly snapped them off his hand.

"Next time, the fingers get ripped off." She threatened. "SeeU, there's a limo waiting for you at the fairground entrance, you can't miss it, it's _orange_. Iluvian, a word, please."

SeeU stood there. "Yes?" Ten asked, when she finally noticed the blond wasn't leaving.

"If you're going to kill him," she said in a trembling voice. "I'm not leaving. I went with him because I wanted to, not because he forced me to."

Iluvian beamed like a proud father while Ten-Faced facepalmed ten times, one for each of her faces. "You'll be redder than a tomato." He said to the female Master, and walked up to SeeU, enveloping her into a hug. "I'll be fine," he promised. "She won't kill me… too much."

He patted her on the back, and then released her. "Now, go to the limo, and go home. _SeeU _soon!"

The Korean girl beamed at the pun, and jogged away, wanting to see the orange limo. Iluvian turned to Ten-Faced, who had her arms crossed. "Please don't kill me and make me a liar."

"Fine. But you're paying for all the damage, _and_ the food. Oh, _and _my birthday cake."

.-._.-.

"Attention, all Vocaloids." Master had a habit of announcing things in the most random times possible. Right now, at breakfast, everyone paused as they looked up with overflowing mouths.

"We were supposed to welcome the new Master yesterday, but," her mouth twitched. "SeeU got… kidnapped by someone who should-" And she launched into a speech on the various methods of torture that she would like to inflict on the boy. SeeU's eyes grew with horror at each one.

"-but I won't do that, because he didn't inflict any _harm_." The way she gritted her teeth, everyone knew that she disagreed.

"So I introduce to you…. Master Iluvian Melody." A very smug teen with white hair walked up, dressed like a business man, complete with a tie and a briefcase. The only thing out of place was his mp3 player and earphones, still on him.

"Hello, everyone," he called, and was met with a dreamy sigh from all the girls.

"He's hot." Master snorted in disagreement, or irritation. Maybe both.

"He's wearing a suit!"

"The tie is actually tied on _properly_." (that comment was made by Yukari, who was sick of looking at all the males with sloppy clothing.)

"I call dibs!"

"Hey, no fair!"

Master coughed, catching everyone's attention. "As for the rumor that he will be replacing me…. That's a filthy lie. We'll be co-workers, and no, using him as an excuse to get me to retire won't work. Any words, before I get my cake? Hurry up; I'm one year older and not any happier today."

SeeU stood up and ran to him. "Iluvian! You're alive!"

The new master beamed at her. "Of course. I told you I could handle her."

"I want that cake now, if you two love birds don't mind!" That statement made half the room burst out into tears. The other half glowered at the new Master, who smiled back as he hugged SeeU.

_And yet another person joins the competition to win SeeU over. So now, who will win? Can the rest of the Vocaloid House stand up to the might of a Master? Will SeeU realize that there are a lot of people who want to be with her? Will I stop making filler chapter things to a story I originally planned to be a bunch of one-shots together? Stay tuned!_

* * *

><p>This chapter, like my Bruno and Clara story, was also written on my birthday. Another late gift to you people.<p>

So now you know the first of the two new Masters; Iluvian Melody, who has been my best reviewer, with a close AwesomeSaucelv8. Go read their stories people, I **HIGHLY** RECOMMEND IT.

Go...

Go...

Go...

...

On another note, some chapters will be like the first Oliver one, where it'll be AU in this Universe...

I can't explain well, but...

This will be the 'canon' world in the story. And then, there will be the 'alternate universe' world, where SeeU will be 'out of character'.

This is because I want to give SeeU more than just an airheaded, light personality. To prevent confusion, I will tell you at the beginnig whether it's AU or not.

Also... If I was to start a contest, would you enter? _Hmm?_


	13. Meito

Hello, my ducks! (dodges everything thrown at me)

After reading what felt like a million fics, I decided to upload another chapter. This one, starring Meito and SeeU, is... not my best work. Chronologically, it takes place after the Master Iluvian chapter.

I swear, the AU chapters should be coming soon.

So now, I give you...

**SeeUxMeito**

* * *

><p><em>"Out of these woods do not desire to go!"<em> sang SeeU, acting the part of Titania perfectly A spotlight was trained on her and Meito, focusing on the two main points on stage._ "Thou shalt remain here, whether thou wilt or no."_

Meito nearly drooled. The always gorgeous blond was even more stunning now, decked out in a pale silk dress trailing gossamer wings and glittering hair.

_"I am a spirit of no common rate."_ She continued, getting the part perfectly. Meito actually believed that the fairy queen was in love with him, the guy who currently had an asshead mask on.

_"The summer still doth tend upon my state, and I do love thee, therefore, go with me."_

What were they doing? Well, they were in dress rehearsal for the Shakespearean play, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.'

It all began a week ago….

_(Flashback)_

_"Now that the new Master is here, I'd like to make another announcement. Ladies, kindly stop drooling over Master Iluvian." Ten-Faced said, mindlessly sketching a doodle in midair with her pen._

_"Now I'm sure you've been hearing rumours of a con man deceiving us and stealing some of our money." She paused. "Those are, sadly, true."_

_An eruption of outrage occurred. "No way!" _

_"Yes way." Countered Ten-Faced, chewing a slice of cold pizza for breakfast. "Now, because an estimated amount of ten thousand dollars had been taken, we need to replace those funds immediately."_

_"Can't Miku go out there and have an anime-con or something?" the mentioned tealette scowled._

_"No, that's unfair. What we will be doing," she paused, and bit off a large mouthful. Chew, chew, chew, chew, and swallow. "Will be putting on a show..."_

_"Dibs on singing!"_

_"I want to dance!"_

_"Let's have an ice cream eating contest!"_

_"We'll get out road roller!"_

_"Shut up!" Meito yelled, head pounding from the hangover. God, they were all so childish. Not, that it mattered. If he was right, he knew something that could help him greatly in the future._

_"Thank you, Meito. Now, as I was saying, we'll be putting on a show of a famous play. Anyone want to guess?" Ah, he _was_ right._

_"No." a chorus of a flat out refusal made the Master frown. _

_"What? No one wants to put on a comedy about love?" Purple eyes glinting, she smiled like a cat about to pounce on the mouse. "Even if SeeU's going to be a pretty fairy queen?"_

_"I am?" said Korean Vocaloid perked up. "I'm a fairy!" she whooped and started to cheer._

_"She'll play the role of _Titania_ in 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' Now, whoever wants to spend countless hours in rehearsal, listening to others-_and SeeU_-proclaim love to each other-_and SeeU_- and watch them-_and SeeU_- get dressed in fancy clothes, go sign up on the paper over there." She pointed to the right, and watched, interested, as a stampede of singers made a mad dash toward the end of the hall. _

_Meito, who had overheard the plans before, was at the front of the heard, and he managed to sign up for the part of _Nick Bottom.

(End Flashback)

And it had been an amazing week, with her constantly practicing the lines where she proclaimed her love for him.

_"I'll give thee fairies to attend on thee, and they shall fetch thee jewels from the deep, and sing, while thou on pressed flowers dost sleep."_ This was her cue to run a casual, loving hand through his hair. Meito had managed to mess up this scene enough times that his heart only speeded up slightly when she did so.

_"And I will purge thy mortal grossness so, that thou shalt like an airy spirit go!"_ SeeU exclaimed, so realistic that Meito thought he was actually immortal now, _"Peasblossom, Cobweb, Moth, and Mustardseed!"_

"Cut!" yelled an obnoxious voice. Meito suppressed a sigh. What was wrong now?

Master Ten-Faced stood, also in the spirit of the dress rehearsal by being in long, flowing robes like a wizard. "SeeU, that was perfect. Do that on the night of the performance, and I'll pay you in cream puffs." Flashing a smile, she turned to the genderbend. "Meito, that was horrible." Her voice turned flat. "Do that on the night of the performance and I'll send you to a pirate ship and have them whip you with the cat-o-nine-tails."

"Isn't that illegal?" Master Iluvian was next to her, dressed like a much better Oberon than SeeWu, the only thing out of place his earphones connecting to his silver mp3 player. Although, he was fairly sure that was only to upstage SeeWu. Otherwise, he'd have been wearing something else.

"Psh," she waved a hand. "Empty threats. Aim for the moon, and even if you miss, you'll land among the stars."

While everyone tried to figure that out, she sat again. "Do it again, and this time, Meito? Look like you're _scared_ by her, _not_ like you want to _kiss_ her."

Red-faced, he went back into position, where _Titania_ would wake and see _Bottom._ "Action!"

…

Meito groaned, and ran a hand through the hair on the mask. Or rather, what had _been_ the mask. Apparently, the entire **aim-for-the-moon-and-even-if-you-miss-you'll-land-among-the-stars** meant that instead of sending him to be whipped by pirates, his head would be turned into an ass's head.

"It'll come off before we actually perform it." SeeU had smiled at him, ever the optimist. "And I don't think even Master Ten-Faced can keep it like that for long."*

"I hope so." He grumbled. It had been bad enough that he had to wear the stupid thing in front of her-really, what had he been _thinking_?-but now, when it was a part of him? When he was required to practise with SeeU?

Kill. Him. _Now._

"You're still frowning." Pouted SeeU. "C'mon, cheer up!"

He smiled handsomely at her. Or, it would have been handsome, but it was covered by the stupid donkey face.

When this was all over, he would petition the library, for allowing Ten-Faced to get a copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

"I'll cheer up…."

"Great!"

"…If you kiss me."

To her credit, she didn't make a face, slap him, kick him in the groins, or do anything like that.

She only shrugged, and grabbed the sides of his face with both her hands, and turned it gently, trying to find a good spot.

After a minute of turning and frowning, she released his face (a bit too soon) with no kiss. "Can I kiss you after the-" She gestured vaguely at his head. "-comes off?"

He grinned at her, and stood up, hand stretched out for her to take. She took it. "You can kiss me anytime."

* * *

><p>*-I <em>could<em>, I _choose_ not to.

So... the usual, review, vote on my poll...

Next is either Rook, or RinxSeeUxLen.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	14. Rin and Len

Hi, Ten-Faced here, finally updating! I'm doing this to celebrate my converting a person over to the Vocaloid side.

For the awesome **Awesomesaucelv8,** who demanded I do this for a late birthday present (She's awesome. and an amazing friend.) I give you the RinxSeeUxLen chapter, originally suggested by the great **Iluvian Melody**, another cool friend. Both are awesome, and I still promote their stories.

Mind you, this is an AU of the SeeUx? world headcanon, and at first, I wasn't expecting the tragedy.

I don't own anything, please read author's note at bottom.

* * *

><p>A long, long time ago, there was a lovely little princess. She got into some sort of magical trouble, most likely involving a witch, some sparkly animal or so, and a prince who rescued the poor damsel in distress.<p>

This is not that story, I'm sorry to tell you.

No, this is a chapter in a story where the world is controlled by a crazy girl who's scared. And enjoys creating alternate universes for fan made worlds. And putting her friends into them.

.

Rin tried to smile. She really did. But seeing SeeU in the wedding dress, her brother in a tux, and herself….

She glanced down once, and winced at the orange bridesmaid dress.

It was too much. And yet, she managed to not let it show on her face. Instead, she plastered a cheerful mask on, pretending nothing was wrong.

.

_"Hi! I'm SeeU!" Rin looked up, along with Len, to see a bubbly girl. The blond was taller than the ten-year old twins, meaning she was older. At least twelve. "You're the Kagamines, right?"_

_"Um, yeah, hi, I'm Len, and, um, gosh!" Rin giggled, seeing the flustered face her brother had. Her mirror image was stricken. Unusual for him to like something she didn't, but it did happen every now and then._

_She had no idea it was about to be contradicted._

.

"Rin," Len looked sorrowful. He shouldn't have, it was his wedding day! "I-I'm sorry." He leaned forward, hugged her like he used to before all the drama started, and sobbed.

Rin just smiled a hollow, fake grin.

.

_"Okay, how's this? 'Your eyes are like amber-"_

_"SeeU's eyes are blue, idiot." Rin interrupted flatly. Her brother had been going on for hours! "Blue, with stars in them…" her cheeks heated up suddenly, and she turned to hide them. Why her heart suddenly started to beat at the thought of the Korean girl, she didn't know, but one thing was certain; this had to be a secret from Len._

_The first secret she ever kept from him._

.

"Rin?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, you look gorgeous!"

"How do you feel?"

A mechanical smile and a false happy tone kept them away easily.

No, she was not alright. No, she didn't look gorgeous, she should be up there with SeeU. She felt horrible, like she was about to die.

And she was going to let herself.

.

_"Hey, it's alright," cooed Rin softly, patting the trembling back of the sobbing Korean._

_"But t-they hate m-me so much!" wailed the blond. A few Japanese Korean haters had decided to pick on SeeU, and a few Korean Extremists had fought back._

_It had still hurt the poor cat-lover._

_"Well, I love you." And before she could think about it, Rin kissed her._

.

"Rin?" No. Anyone but her. The sweet acid that would melt through her walls.

"Rin, please." Come on, walls, do your job!

"Please." She turned, unable to resist, even if it meant that her heart would break. No, shatter. Shatter into a million pieces and kill her.

There she stood, a magnificent angel sent from above. Rin swore she saw white wings on her back.

Then she blinked, and SeeU stood there, beautiful in the dress with the simple strapless bodice that flowed out into a skirt with ruffles, flowers, lace and a five-foot long train.

A little overkill, but it worked.

"I'm sorry." Not '_I love you'_, or '_marry me'_. Just an apology, effectively grinding her heart pieces to dust.

.

_"Rin?" said girl perked up. Both girls-no, women were on the bed, and Rin had been toying with a strand of SeeU's hair._

_"Len proposed to me." The female Kagamine froze. "I-" her voice cracked. "I said yes."_

_"B-but why?" Rin sat up, no longer smiling like a happy cat. "Don't you love me?"_

_"I do! Really!" SeeU bit her lips. "It's just…" she trailed off, rubbing her neck. The same neck she had kissed so often. "My manager thinks I should show the image of a straight woman, and I do love Len, too…."_

_"I see." Answered Rin, feeling as hollow as she sounded._

.

"Can we still be friends?" pleaded SeeU. It hurt her even more.

If this was a soap opera, she would have agreed, been friends, be self-less and caring, and tried to make her happy.

This was real life, she hated the thought, and she was selfish.

"No." she replied. "Not when I feel this way towards you."

.

_"I hate you!" screeched Rin, slapping her brother. "You always get everything! I hate you! I hate you!"_

_"What? Rin-wait!" Her stunned brother tried to understand, but Rin had already recoiled. Did she just slap her brother? Her mirror image, her best friend?_

_"I-I'm sorry, Len." She broke down and cried, telling him about the feelings toward SeeU that she had kept from him._

_He said nothing, showed nothing, only held her as she cried._

_After, he could only tell her that he wasn't going to give SeeU up._

.

Len tried to smile, seeing the bride walked down by her brother. His soon-to-be wife really was radiant.

But if Rin had been telling the truth-no, Rin was telling the truth. He knew when she lied. Rin had said that SeeU loved both of them. But because of his gender, he got the girl, and his twin sister would always be sad.

It really wasn't fair.

.

_"SeeU, will you marry me?" the blond froze, her mouth open to show the cherry she had just popped in there. Luckily, she hadn't chewed, or it might have been gross._

_No, never mind. Anything SeeU had wasn't gross._

_He looked at her anxiously, the red velvet box open to show the ring. Around the park, people cheered. But SeeU only stared, eyes wide in shock._

_Finally, after what felt like a million years (though later he was told it was ten seconds) she nodded, and chocked out a yes._

_That day, one of the happiest moments of his life, started something he never expected._

.

"Do you, Len Kagamine, take SeeU Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He nodded, feeling his sister's pain, and the slightest hope carried by their link. "I do."

"And do you, SeeU Kim, take Len Kagamine to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." If anyone heard the quiver in her voice, they would think it as excitement, or nerves. Not a torn heart.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He added, and Len reached forwards, grabbed her, and kissed her gently.

.

After the wedding, Rin met the two in the changing room, for the last moment of privacy.

"SeeU?" her voice wavered. "Know that I'll always love you." The bride had tears streaming down her face, looking like a crying cherub. "Len? I'm sorry for everything." She turned and began to walk away. Neither had the heart to reach out and stop her.

Before exiting the room, the poor bridesmaid paused. "…name your first daughter after me?" They only nodded.

A wedding was supposed to be a happy place. So why, then, did three people who were the main focus of the event feel as if they were in a great tragedy?

.

In the middle of a rainy park, a hooded figure scowled. "Not what I wanted, and you know it, Ten." She murmured. "Try again!" she called, brandishing a calligraphy brush.

With a flash, she disappeared, sealing off the alternate ending forever.

* * *

><p>AN: The first person to guess who the hooded figure is gets a prize. Hint: she has been seen talking to me. No, you do not have to guess the name, but she has been mentioned.<p>

Will people vote on my poll? Seventeen readers were kind enough to, but I want more!

Until next time, my readers!

**~Ten-Faced~**


	15. Rook

You know, I've been getting depressing, haven't I? So here is something fairly fluffy for you all.

No, young Master Iluvian, it is not yuri. The next chapter is.

Hey, question, does anyone have any other requests for pairings? Cuz so far, Iluvian Melody's the only one who keeps me backed up with them.

Anyhoo, here's SeeUxRook.

* * *

><p>"Aw, look at the little doggy!" SeeU ran over to the dog in the lawn, and started to croon at it, petting him and telling him he was a 'handsome little fella'.<p>

Please, know that going up to strange dogs and doing this is a _lousy_ idea.

Also, know that this dog was a fairly big dog. A mixed breed or so, he had tan fur with a black, shaggy part sticking out the top of his head like hair, with a red stripe down one side.

Sound familiar? It will soon….

"What's your name?" she picked at the collar, trying to read it. Huh, it was blank!

She looked up at the sky. It was dark, and it looked like it was going to storm. The dog whined, and burrowed its face into her neck, nuzzling her. (Oy! Watch it, boyo!) She giggled. Small unknown fact; she was super ticklish. Big well-known fact; she was very cute when she laughed. "Hey, stop!" he licked her face one last time, and then sat down.

"Alright, I'm going to sneak you in, okay? Don't make a sound!" with that, they tiptoed into her room. Luckily, she had a large window, so it was easier getting him in.

"You can stay here tonight." She pat him on the head, and yawned, suddenly tired.

"Good night." She curled up, and immediately fell asleep. The dog also stretched, and snuggled into her.

-.-.-

"SeeU!" a cheerful SeeWu walked into the room, ready to wake his counterpart. "Rise and-ack!" His cat ears flicked back, ready to fight. "Filthy dog! Get away from her!" he yowled, and leapt on the bed, successfully waking both inhabitants.

"Wah!" the Korean jerked up, only to bash her head into the dog, and fell back, clutching her head. This only further infuriated the cat-boy.

"Rook! Get off before I call Ruko!" he roared.

The dog whined, but slinked off.

"No! Doggy, don't go!" Rook flashed a grin before wagging his tail over to SeeU.

"SeeU, this isn't a dog!"

"Is it a wolf?" Without meaning to, SeeU described him perfectly.

He grimaced. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Huh?"

SeeWu grabbed Rook by his collar."Turn back. _Now_."

SeeU watched, astonished, as the dog chuckled and morphed into a black-haired, dark skinned boy (with the same red stripe in his lovely, sexy hairdo) with the collar. He had on red clothes, and black combat boots. "Don't get your panties in a twist, genderbend." He muttered in his pleasant tenor voice.*

"Like you're one to be speaking about genderbends." He shot back. "And anyone would get worried if a guy like _you_ were near a girl like _her_." SeeWu jerked his head towards SeeU.

Letting out a laugh like a bark, Rook stood and stretched. "The lady doesn't mind at all."

"Of course she minds-!" he turned to see SeeU with sparkling eyes.

"That was so cool!" she shrieked, and threw her arms around the UTAUloid. "Teach me how to do that!" she begged him. "Please?"

SeeWu facepalmed while Rook grinned. "Check, mate."

No one mentioned the fact that,_ technically,_ Rook _had _slept with SeeU.

* * *

><p><p>

For a UTAUloid, he has the sexiest voice. Ever heard him and Ruko sing 'Eh, Ah Sou'? Sounds nearly better than the original one!

You know, I actually had this chapter typed up when I posted the one before this, but I decided to wait until a few more reviews came in. You do not disappoint, my faithful reviewers. Iluvian Melody, Awesomesaucelv8, and EK12, send me a PM or just review, telling me promts, pairings, or songs for a one-shot. That is my thanks and gift to you for reviewing.

And, for the record, all my lovely reviewers from before, GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK! YOU DESERVE IT! I love you all!

For those who read it and don't review... Don't try to hide, I saw the traffic stats on this fic. Please, if you won't review, AT LEAST VOTE ON MY POLL! I NEED THAT DONE!

Thank you, everyone! Next is...either Yukari, Tone Rion, another Kagamine, Len, Teto, or... someone.

Reviews are VERY encouraged.

Till next time!


	16. Teto

I'm back!

Here is TetoxSeeU, pulled out of the chaos that is my consciousness. AU.

Oh, and I'm sure you can all tell...

I hate homophobia.

I also prefer TetoxTed, but this idea was too tempting.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day, the sun shining, the sky blue as it could be, birds chirping and flowers blooming….<p>

At a charming little magic store that also served as a café, two ladies sat at an outdoor table. A cream puff and some slices of French bread sat in front of them, untouched and forgotten. Surprisingly, since the people who had ordered them loved the food with a passion.

"I'm sorry, SeeU." Teto's voice was gentle, but SeeU could hear the iron will behind them. "But it can't work out. Not us, not now, no matter how much we want it to be."

"But-!" SeeU's anguished protest was cut off by a gentle shake of the redhead.

"Let's face it, SeeU." She tugged at her drill-like curls, and smoothed her skirt. "I _look_ fifteen, but really? I'm _thirty-one_. Everyone knows it. It makes me a pedophile."

SeeU couldn't help it; she started to cry. Luckily, Teto was still there for her, and they were there as the sun set and the café started to close. Which, for the curious ones, were five hours.

"Ma'am?" a girl with shoulder length black hair tipped with red walked over. She looked like she worked for the café, but Teto wasn't sure. "Umm, we're closing. You need to leave."

Teto gestured at her to be quiet, but SeeU only burst into more tears.

The girl stood awkwardly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Before the chimera could explain that nothing was wrong, SeeU blubbered out the entire story, of how they loved each other so much, but because Teto was an adult while SeeU was a teen, they couldn't be together.

"That's…." The girl trailed off, and Teto thought she'd be disgusted. Lots of people were against homosexuals, or bisexuals. "…stupid. No one cares, you know. If you love each other, just be together."

Both females blinked. So wasn't expecting _that_.

But then, SeeU smiled. "She's right." She whispered softly. "We belong together."

Teto agreed. Holding each other's hands, they walked down the road home, happier than they had been for a long time.

The girl smiled, and started to clean. Above her, the café sign, 'Soul's Magic', waved in the wind, gently saluting the content couple.

* * *

><p>Guess who crossed the border(legally) on Saturday, April 21st, 2012 to watch the musical 'Cats'? Whoever guesses gets a prize~!<p>

You know what I'm going to say, I know what I'm going to say, we all know it...

But I'm going to say it again.

Review, vote on my poll, and make me a happy author.

Thank you,

**~Ten-Faced~**


	17. Kiyoteru

Wow, I'm updating pretty fast!

Say hello to a crackish chapter of...

SeeUxKiyoteru!

* * *

><p>For once, in the Vocaloid Mansion, it was peaceful. No yanderes running around trying to kill and maim, no fangirlsboys breaking in and stealing everything plus Len, no duels of honour over SeeU's hand in marriage…

Everything was quiet, everyone relatively content…. Except SeeU.

She had accidently overheard Iroha being dragged by a drunk Meiko, who had been insisting on 'the bird and the bees', and Iroha, who had vehemently refused, blushing bright red and whispering frantically to the woman that she already knew about it.

Curious, she walked to the kitchen where the Masters were sipping away.

"Morning, SeeU!" a cheerful Ten-Faced with rare green eyes greeted her.

"Morning!" she said back, ever so polite. Then, before Iluvian could swallow the wine in his mouth to say his own hellos, she blurted out, "What are the birds and the bees?"

Iluvian spat out his wine onto TF's face, making her shriek because of alcohol in her eyes. There goes the green.

Orange eyes flaming, she turned to Iluvian. "Dude! Not cool!"

"Did you just hear what she asked?" he snapped back. "This isn't a time to care about petty details!"

"Petty details?" she roared, but Iluvian grabbed one of the cupcakes on the table and stuffed it in her mouth.

While she choked, he turned to the poor, confused Vocaloid. "Ah, you never had… **_the talk_** before?"

"Nope!"

His shoulder slumped. This was going to be awkward. "Well, it's something…. That Tenny here will explain to you, right after she finishes chewing."

Said 'Tenny' nearly choked again, only this time it was on air. "Did you just volunteer me to give her **_the talk?_** Iluvian, you did _not_ just volunteer me to give SeeU **_the talk_**. And I hate leek cupcakes, you know that!"

"What's _**the talk**_?" her question was ignored.

"Well, you're a girl, so it's easier. Suck it up, the Hatsunes eat it all the time."

"I'm a tomboy! I _hate_ girly stuff most of the time! And they're _Vocaloids_. They _love _stuff like that."

"So do it in the time that _isn't_ most of the time. And don't be Vocalist."

"…that sounds _so_ wrong."

"Which part?" he asked, rummaging in his pockets for his mp3. "Well, she needs _someone_ to explain it to her."

"And I was given **_the talk_** through a book. I nearly died of embarrassment, and you expect me to give it to an innocent person like _her_?"

"Hey, I'm a male."

"What the _Hell _is that's supposed to mean?"

"Look, just give her the talk, and everyone will be happy! Didn't you give the birds and the bees speech to your sister?"

"No, her teacher-!" her eyes snapped pink. "Teacher!" she cried. "SeeU, come on!"

And the still-befuddled girl was dragged away by the female Master, while the male one followed, sipping casually on another goblet of wine.

.

"Ermm, Lady," when in doubt, always flatter her. It'll give you a better chance of survival. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yup."

"But this- I mean, it's important knowledge, yes, but isn't there another option-"

"Nope." Hiyama Kiyoteru's shoulders slumped. He knew it was next to impossible arguing with this girl, but this was too much!

"You're a teacher, aren't you?" the other Master inquired. "So teach!"

"We leave everything in your capable hands." Beamed TF, and left.

Groaning, Kiyoteru turned to the confused girl.

.

"Mr. Hiyama, are you alright?" asked a concerned SeeU.

Her worries were not placed in vain. Currently, the teacher was rolling around the room like Miku in her Rolling Girl PV, hair and glasses askew as he sobbed and spoke jibberish.

"I can't do it….. Mother likes tire pancakes….. They'll kill me for making the poor girl so embarrassed…. Meiko goes whoosh on the large catapult, fling through the space….…" He broke off into muffled sobs. "Why? Why do I have to give the talk to one of the most innocent and beautiful Vocaloids ever made!" he wailed into his knees.

"And then, she'll hate me! The fearful hate twisting her beautiful features, making her look like an avenging angel with an army able to unleash Hell on Earth, she'll kill me!"

.

To say SeeU was worried was an understatement. First, he'd stuttered as he tried (and failed) to pronounce some words as he tried to explain to her what the Birds and the Bees were.

After a minute and a half, he had started to scream, begging her not to look at him like an innocent child, shrieking he wasn't a pedophile.

(…what was a pedophile?)

After he turned purple, he took a breath and started to gnaw on his nails like a rabid beaver, and then began to roll around.

All in all, it was very disturbing as she watched, wondering what she was supposed to do.

"But sensei, I just want to know what the Birds and the Bees mean!" she cried, slightly scared.

Taking a deep breath, the man stood, looking like a wreck. Somehow, he'd managed to get a dirty, unshaven chin and baggy eyes while under panic. "SeeU," he began, and suddenly looked like he wanted to throw himself off the waterfall conveniently located outside the window.

Huh, SeeU could have sworn it wasn't there before.

(Iluvian! _What_ did I say about rearranging my gardens for death traps for male Vocaloids!)

"I can't do this, I can't do this…." He sobbed, rocking back and forth, sucking on his thumb. The Korean Vocaloid felt rather sorry for this man. It was, after all, her fault for making him try to explain.

So, she did what she always did whenever she saw someone depressed/suicidal/murderous/heartbroken/sad. She walked up and gave him a biiiig hug.

At first, he stiffened and started to thrash in terror, but he calmed down soon enough.

Less than three minutes later, he managed to look like a respectful person again.

"Thank you." He whispered. She held him a moment longer, then let go.

"So now can you tell me what the Birds and the Bees are?" she asked, eyes shining hopefully.

It was her blue eyes that stopped him from another meltdown. The thing that _kept_ him from breaking down. Somehow, bad as it would be to have to give the sex talk to someone so child-like, it would be worse to break the hope in those eyes.

"Alright." Gulping in a large breath, he began. "Do you know how babies are made?"

"Yes." He did a double-take.

"Wait, you do?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes."

"Oh." Suddenly, everything felt like a waste. "Well, the Birds and the Bees are how babies are made."

"Really?" she asked, frowning. "Huh, never knew that. Thank you, Kiyoteru!" she gave him a thank-you kiss on the cheek, and ran out of the room.

He sat there, smiling contentedly.

.

"So the Birds and the Bees are where a bee comes in with an order for a baby, and then a bird, preferably a stork, takes a baby from the magic beehive and delivers it to the parents." Explained SeeU to Ryuto and Yuki, both of whom were listening gravely.

The two Masters stood in the doorway, horrified.

TF snapped out of it first. "HIYAMA!" She roared, running down the hallway, Iluvian right after her.

* * *

><p>And, for those of you who thought it was me who went to see Cats on Saturday, WRONG!<p>

Why?

Cuz I went on FRIDAY!

TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Review, vote on my poll, and thanks for reading, awesome people.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	18. Kaito

Hi!

I know, I promised YukarixSeeU...

But then I read a collection of free-verse poems, and then I really wanted to try it, but I didn't know what to do it for, until...

KAITO!

So, ahead of schedule,

KaitoxSeeU poetry.

* * *

><p>Do you know, that when you, the catgirl,<p>

the new girl,

the first Korean

Even so much as **look**_look_look at me,

I feel as if I'm

_F_

_R_

_E_

_E_

_Z_

_I_

_N_

_G_

To death, because

Y

O

U

Just don't know how I feel about you,

Always thinking me as

**O~L~D~E~R**

[B][r][o][t][h][e][r]

K/a/i/t/o

Not as a _Romantic Interest_,

And you don't know the pain I feel, when you look at me with the sparkling **BLUE** eyes and

Beautiful golden hair

And chirp out something so sweet, so

_GOD-Damned **Sisterly**_

It makes me want to

g

R

a

B

You and

K-I-S-S

You until you know what I feel,

But I can't do that to you.

Because **maybe\**maybe\_maybe_,

I just {love}{**love}{**_love}_ you **so=**_so=_so much,

Unable to bear your pain when

People

f

.

I

.

g

.

H

.

T

.

Over you,

So I'll be the good guy, the **Jacob** to your _Bella_,

(Despite you not liking Twilight)

Only I'll wait for you, and never give up.

So if you feel just so _sick#_**sick#**_sick_ at 3heart,

Give older brother a call.

With a tub of ice cream and a

C**H_EE_**RFU**L **S_M_**I**_L_E, :)

I'll be there for you,

Even if no one else is.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the Twilight reference. I don't really like it, but...<p>

All of my poetry seems to promise to be there for SeeU if she ever needs help. Ah, well.

Next will... probably be Yukari, this time for real.

I hope.

Thank you for reading, please review, or vote on my poll.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	19. Yukari

Instead of studying for finals, or doing my homework, I decided to update.

Why? Because I love you guys and I love this site, and even if you don't review, I know where you live~!

Heh heh heh...

Jk. But here is, as my dear friend Iluvian requested centuries ago (In TF time, of course),

YukarixSeeU.

* * *

><p>The winds howled around her, blowing her light purple hair chaotically into her eyes, forcing Yukari to blink constantly. What a moment ruining action it was.<p>

"So…." Her voice was unbelievably casual. "You sure you don't want to dance? One chance only."

The blond girl a few meters away from her shook her head, blue eyes sparkling with tears. Beautiful.

"Yukari…." She pleaded. "Please don't do this."

The bunny girl cocked her head to the side, an amused smile playing at her lips. What an idea, that she shouldn't dance! "God called the animals of the zodiac to a feast~!" she sang. "The rabbit was there, but the cat wasn't. That's not fair now, is it, SeeU?"

The blond didn't really want to encourage her mad ramblings, but she nodded unhappily.

"So the cat and the rabbit should dance!" exclaimed the poor girl. "Isn't it a good idea?"

"Yukari…."

"Just one dance, SeeU." The maniac look in her eyes disappeared, replaced instead with serious thoughts. "I'm so sick of everything. When we started going out, it was like a patch of brightness… but it's too dark. I want the light."

For a moment, all SeeU wanted to do was throw herself into the arms of the girl she loved and begin dancing the hula, the disco, the waltz, the cha-cha and whatever else. But she knew what Yukari meant by 'dancing', and as ashamed as she was to admit it, she was too scared.

So she shook her head.

Yukari's expression darkened. "Fine." She spat bitterly. "I'll dance alone."

Too late, SeeU dashed forwards, ignoring the previous threat of jumping off if SeeU came close to her, but by then, Yukari had leapt agilely over the thin fence keeping people on the building, and fell down.

Yukari regretted it as she fell, but it was too late. "I love you…." She whispered, a tear separating from her face.

Then….

…

!

Yukari's eyes snapped open, as she realized two things. One, the entire thing was a dream. Two, her pillow was soaking wet. With tears. She'd been crying while she was asleep.

Sniffling, she rose, checking the time. 2:05 AM. Not too early, right?

Hesitant, she knocked on her roommate's door. "Mmm?" a muffled, tired voice replied.

"Can I come in?" she whispered, hesitant.

"Sure…" mumbled the half-asleep girl.

Slowly and carefully, Yukari opened the door, trying not to make it squeak. Once she was in, she hastily, shut it, stopping right before it would have been a slam.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered out loud. "Can I stay here?"

"Mmmmmph…" SeeU turned in her bed, already going off to dreamland. "Sure…."

"Thank you." She grabbed the thick orange comforter and spread it next to the twin bed, and lay down, where she could hear the even breathing of the blond.

Sighing into the squashy material, she fell asleep, knowing that, next to SeeU, no nightmares could grow.

* * *

><p>People(Iluvian, cough cough) pointed out that my chapters were too extreme, either super happy or super angsty.<p>

While I AM an extreme girl in general, I had to agree.

Here is a (fairly) neutral chapter!

Now, review! (In the Seven Deadly Sins Keywords pattern)

Oh, and if anyone reads PJO or Kane Chronicles, can they check out my Cross-over? I started a cover of Synchronicity, but no one reviews...

D:

Thanks for reading, reviewing and voting (although the nicer ones actually did so... hint hint), cookies and hugs to those who does/did so like I asked, and...

Until next time!

**~Ten-Faced~**


	20. IA

It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, but writer's block + a busy schedule is something I wish on no one.

This chapter... I honestly am not too happy with it, but basically, it goes back and forth in time, showing where two Masters argue and SeeU giving IA a tour. And, because I have no idea what IA's character item is, it is vanilla cream. Deal with it.

Say hello to...

IAXSeeU

* * *

><p>"Hi! I'm IA, or Aria of the Planetes."<p>

"Well, hi!"

When two dreamy blondes meet, it never is really a good thing. But maybe, this time, it'll have a happy ending. Let us hope so, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Five hours ago<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pleease?"<p>

"No!"

"Oh, c'mon!" exclaimed Master Iluvian. "Live a little!"

In response to that, Ten-Faced smashed his arm. "I live. Therefore, I inflict pain on puny beings."

"Puny beings?" she ignored the offended tone and continued on.

"Besides, that breaks tradition. The older ones or a Master should give the tour. SeeU isn't one year old, even!"

"Technically, she's sixteen."

"Technically, she's eight months old."

"Technically, I'm older than you. Physically, anyways."

"Technically, I can fire you. And have Warren smash your face in."

"Oh, not that argument again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

* * *

><p>"So I'm SeeU!" exclaimed said cat-girl. "I'm technically your senior, so I'll give you a tour, 'kay, IA?"<p>

The girl nodded and smiled dreamily. Everything about her seemed to be more… dream-like, even more than the usual dreaminess of the state in the mansion, which was saying something, because this place of dreaminess had more dreaminess than an opium den, which was filled to the top and more with dreaminess.

That was a lot of dreaminess.

"So here is the main living room." She gestured to the large hallway where some sofas, rugs, coffee tables, chess sets, plasma screens and mirrors were strewn. "Somehow, it grows every time someone comes in here, so no one ever worries about squashing with each other!"

"Okay…." She took this strange news reasonably well, not even asking questions.

"Next is the exercise room!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Four hours ago<span>**

* * *

><p>"Be nice."<p>

"I _am_ Nice!"

"No, you're Psycho."

"Damn it! How do they always know?"

"…your eyes."

"Oh. Right."

"Now they're kind of shifting between grey and purple…."

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

* * *

><p>"And this is the recording room!"<p>

"Wow…" IA stared at the sheer awesomeness of the awesome room of awesome recordings. In fact, it is so awesome, that the author will not describe how awesome it is, just because it is that awesome.

(So awesome…..)

"One day, we should do a song together!" SeeU suggested, ever so enthusiastic.

"We should." IA agreed, happy at the thought of singing with a nice girl. Already she was making friends! One step closer to being friends with everyone!

Just then, SeeU's stomach growled a little, making her blush. "Can we stop by the kitchen for a while? I'm kind of hungry… Oh!" her eyes widened. "Let's get cream puffs!"

"And vanilla cream." Added IA.

"How about vanilla cream puffs?" SeeU had, without knowing what she was doing, fused their items together.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three hours ago<span>**

* * *

><p>"I say no!"<p>

"And I say yes! We overrule each other!"

"What is this, a democracy?"

"Well, _yes_, and dictators _are_ dying out…"

"Tell that to my mother, bud. Besides, I rule here."

"Didn't you promise your kids you would stop trying to take over the world?"

"I lied."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present Time<span>**

* * *

><p>As they snacked on the treats specially made for them by Lola (<em>Aren't you two sweet! Here's the special edition puffs for the couple<em>!), they moved to the movie set.

"It's actually not a movie set." Explained SeeU as she gestured around. "But Master Ten-Faced – the owner – always yells 'cut!' and sits in a director chair, so we just call it that. We take all the music videos and things here. Don't step on that," she added, as IA nearly trod onto a dark patch. "That's blood."

"Eep!" she flinched and jumped away, barreling into SeeU and making the two fall. "Sorry, SeeU-sempai…" she apologized, already sad at losing her first friend.

"That's alright!" IA brightened considerably at her words of assurance. "So, want to see the gardens?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours ago<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let SeeU give the tour!"<p>

"And I told you this! No!"

"Why not?"

"I told you this! She's. Too_. Young_."

"Well, we all have our faults, don't we?"

"…You _know_ I can't argue that."

"So don't. Now, let her give the tour."

_"No!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now, see, here's the garden maze." IA nodded, and started to walk into the green shrubbery, but SeeU grabbed her hand, making her blush and stop.<p>

"No, don't go in. You'll get lost forever." She warned the newcomer. "The plants hate anyone that's not Master TF, for some reason."

Shivering, IA stepped closer to SeeU, scared. What kind of place was this?

SeeU mistook it for something else. "Oh, are you cold?" she asked, genuine worry etched onto the pretty face of hers. "Here." Before IA could react, she found SeeU's arms around her.

They stayed like that for ten minutes before SeeU pulled back, facepalming. "We could have just gone in…."

"I didn't mind…" IA whispered, but SeeU was already running to the mansion. "C'mon, IA! Last one there's a sour cream puff!"

Grinning, IA flew after her. Thank god for those running courses she took.

* * *

><p>One Hour ago<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Master Iluvian." The white-haired teen smiled warmly down at IA. "But you, being a lovely girl, get the privilege of calling me Iluv. It's <em>very<em> nice to have you here! Never too much girls at the Vocaloid Mansion, that's what I always say!" He took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too!" then, she frowned. "But I thought that someone named Master Ten-Faced was the one who was supposed to say hi and all…."

He waved the question away carelessly. "She's tied up at the moment. So I, being the generous, charitable and magnificent creature I am, volunteered. And, I have assigned you one of your seniors as a guide. Say hello to SeeU."

"Hello to SeeU." she repeated obediently. Iluv facepalmed, just a bit inside his mind. That hadn't been what he had meant at all!

"Hello!" SeeU was her usual self. In other words, a hyper, friendly, and ditzy blond that gave a new level to the words 'clueless' and 'innocent'. "I'm SeeU, the first Korean Vocaloid!"

Randomly, a UTAUloid flew out of the closet, screaming, as she launched herself at SeeU. "I was here first! I was here first!"

Before she could reach the Korean, Master Iluvian reached out and grabbed her with both hands. "So sorry for Wandu," he apologized as he began dragging her out. "Well, have fun, you two!"

IA turned to SeeU, curiosity in her dreamy eyes. "Does that always happen here?" she inquired, voice mild and soft.

SeeU shrugged. "Sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

* * *

><p>SeeU, exhausted after walking around the large mansion for an entire day, sat down heavily on the sofa in the living room, moaning at the pain in her feet. IA followed suit, tossing her head back.<p>

"That was worse than the time I had to run ten miles…" whined IA, running a finger through her hair.

"I can't even run one mile…"

"Want to run with me someday?"

"Sure…" trailed off SeeU, before falling asleep, head onto IA's shoulder. A moment later, IA did the same, burying her face into SeeU's vanilla-scented hair.

They would have stayed like that all night, except Master Ten-Faced burst out of the closet, finally untied and screaming for revenge. "ILUVIAN! YOU. ARE. _DEAD_! Kids, kill him!"

* * *

><p>And next is... MikuxSeeUxLuka...<p>

I don't hate Wandu, I just figured she might be jealous of SeeU. I'm thinking of a WanduxSeeU, too.

Advanced apologies, I will update really slowly, as finals are coming up in two weeks and I am stressed. That, and me being the stupid kid I am, have about ten stories planned out, and will go to them randomly. So... SeeUx? may get a little neglected. But I'll definitely write as much as I can! I swear on my mother's far-in-the-future grave!

Thanks for reading, reviews, voting and all that is HIGHLY encouraged, but reviews are the best, and inspire me to write more, hint hint. ;D

**~Ten-Faced~**


	21. Haku

I'm sorry? *holds up Pen to shield self from angry demons*

Since MikuxSeeUxLuka is making me... back up, I just wrote the crack-y chapter for HakuxSeeU first. Sorry, Iluvian, but the brain child was a brat.

* * *

><p>A ninja swiftly ran across the roof before stopping abruptly at a certain point, tilting their black-clothed head to one side as they considered the thin wood.<p>

Apparently, the examination had passed the test, because the ninja suddenly stomped on the spot as hard as they could.

SeeU, lying on her bed with nothing to do, jumped as a booted foot came through the roof. "Eeek!" her hand flew under her pillow and grabbed a cold handle.

"It's me," the ninja spoke, the voice recognized by the cat girl as the deep, soothing one of one Yowane Haku.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed, letting go of the large battle axe.

Haku pulled down her face coverings, grinning. "Sorry," she apologized as she expanded the hole, courtesy of her foot.

SeeU tilted her head, confused. "Why didn't you just knock?" she demanded, curious why her roof was being destroyed by her girlfriend.

"Because," Haku stopped her footwork and made a dramatic pose, looking very, very serious with her face surrounded by the black cloth. "That would be boring."

The blond Korean had to agree with that point. Where would the fun be if the person had just knocked?

Finally satisfied with the width of the results of her foot's vandalism on private property, Haku jumped through the hole, landing with as much as cat-like grace as a humanoid cyborg made to sing could. "Now," she shook her long, silver hair out, and grabbed a bunch of booze bottles from her lengthy ponytail, something that should have been impossible. "Let's drink."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So then I punched them!" SeeU, somehow magically in a rainbow dress, giggled as she tickled Haku unsuccessfully. "Damn it! Why are you not ticklish?" she snapped, instantly outraged at such a blasphemous occurance.

"I am Samson!" roared the Voyakiloid. "And you are Delilah! But you shall not cut my hair!"

"Oh yeah?" growled SeeU, annoyed at the fact that she was restrained from doing what she wanted. "Then I'll do this!"

Haku found two small, delicate hands, strong as iron, gripping the sides of her face as SeeU started to make out with her.

_'What the hey,"_ she thought. _'This is all crack anyways.'_

She kissed back.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"My head…." moaned SeeU. "It hurts so much!"

Haku nodded feebly, her eyes trailing to the wall-length mirror that was so conveniently placed there. "Why are my lips so puffy? And is that your lipstick on them?"

SeeU giggled feebly, and then winced in the sudden, sharp pain throbbing anew. "Umm… I love you?"

"Good enough," grunted her girlfriend, and then passed out. SeeU followed suit, the peaceful, painless unconsciousness enveloping the two hangovering lovers.

It only happened every week or so, so no one really cared.

* * *

><p>by the way... this is AU.<p> 


	22. Ryuto

Yes, I own everything. And guess what? I'm also a god in Greek Mythology!

No, I'm not. And I don't. Geez, you know that by now.

Somehow, this idea hit me. Hard.

RyutoxSeeU, mentions of GumixDell. Crackish, AU

* * *

><p>Five-year old Ryuto clung to his mother's leg as she dragged the much-heavier right leg to the door of doom.<p>

"Do I have to?" he whined, rubbing his eyes. An hour ago, he had thrown a tantrum and cried his head off.

Honne Gumi looked down firmly at her son. "Yes, you do, Ryuto."

He stuck his tongue out at the cheerful building. "That's stupid."

"Honne Ryuto!" his mother gasped. Ryuto merely stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

His small wrist in an iron-strong grip, Gumi opened the door to the day care, and pulled him in, closing the yellow door quickly to prevent escape. "Hello?"

The sound of papers being stuffed hastily somewhere could be heard, followed by quick steps. "Oh, hi!"

Ryuto's eyes, formerly half-closed in protest of his first day in day care, opened wider than he thought possible. A very pretty lady had come into the entrance hall, smiling angelically.

He gaped in awe as the princess lady smiled. "Hi, you must be Mrs. Honne!" her pretty voice cooed as she shook his mother's hand.

"And you, you handsome fella, you must be Ryuto!" she crouched to his height, her knee-length hairs of pale gold brushing the ground as she smiled right at him, right in front of him. "Hi, I'm SeeU!"

He turned away to hide his face in his mother's leg again, trying to hide his burning face. Girls had cooties!

"It's his first day," his mother explained, trying to loosen the death grip of the young boy. "Ryuto, I'm losing feeling in my foot. He's rather nervous, you see, and-_ow_! Ryuto!"

The last exclamation had come from the green-haired boy biting the leg, the pain going right through the thin cloth of the pants.

Gentle hands took his own smaller hands, and tugged them off the white pants. "Ryuto," SeeU said gently. "Come on, don't be mean to your mommy."

He looked away, stubbornly avoiding her eyes.

But SeeU was persistent. "Day Care is really fun!" she promised, and beamed with the same intensity as a thousand suns. "You can paint, and make things, and even learn how to read if you want!"

Ryuto made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Wow. They were deep blue, like the sea, but they had stars in them, as if she was a fairy, rather than a princess. No, a fairy princess.

Enchanted, he let go and took her hands. "There's a good boy," SeeU cooed, and smiled up at Gumi. "Alright, have a nice day!"

His mom may have said something; he wasn't sure.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Hey, there's my boy!" his dad smiled at him, picking him up and swinging him in a circle before putting Ryuto down. "Now, what did you do at your first day in day care?"

A happy grin met the red eyes of Honne Dell. "I got married to a princess named SeeU!" he proclaimed, holding up his left hand and showing his father the ring made of painted paper.

Dell blinked. And then burst out into laughter.

Ryuto watched, astonished at his dad's rare display of strong, _positive _emotion as he staggered over to his mommy. "Gumi, I think you'll have to cancel your plans to marry Ryuto to Yuki now!" Dell gasped out, before chortling again.

While Gumi pouted and whined, Ryuto looked down at the yellow-and-green painted papers made into rings. A matching pair was on SeeU's fingers, and she was now his wife.

Just like mommy and daddy. But he wanted to wait a bit before having a kid. Yuki made him the daddy all the time when they played, and he didn't want to do that right now.

* * *

><p>If you MUST kill me, do it in a review.<p>

Oh, Ryuto... if only you knew about the innuendoes of the last sentence...


	23. Miku and Luka

For Iluvian Melody... Thanks for everything. And, for the rest of you, who are awesomesauce. To the eighth level.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signalling the warning before class would start for the all-girls school with a population of three hundred.<p>

Luka looked up, and sighed. Next to her, her girlfriend grumbled, twirling a lock of teal hair with her finger. "School hates us," she muttered, high clear voice complaining about their misfortune.

The pinkette laughed, her lower voice a perfect match for her partner's. "We share half our classes, you know," she stood and stretched, letting the half-hour of staying in one spot be creaked out through twists and pulls.

Hatsune Miku followed suit. "Yeah, but they either have us seated really far apart, or it's P.E."

Luka sighed, and opened the door for Miku to exit first. "Be a little optimistic, would you?"

Miku grinned slyly. "For you, the moon."

Laughing, they ran down the stairs from their 'secret' hideaway, walking each other to class.

"Math with Ms. Miriam," Miku rolled her eyes, and paused. "See you?"

Luka bowed a deep, sweeping curtsy that made Miku blush, just a little. "Until we meet once more, princess," she deliberately made her voice as low as she could.

"Sure, _Prince Luki_," called Miku in a teasing voice.

Someone cleared their throats. "While I appreciate how you both are brave enough to show your love for each other in public, some people have jobs to complete and kids to teach."

"Sorry, Ms. Miriam!" they chorused, and Luka, with a long sigh, left for her own Advanced English class.

* * *

><p>Luka slid into her seat, seconds before the bell rang. "Safe!" she whispered triumphantly.<p>

"Hey, Luka," her neighbor Gumi gave her a high five. "Did you hear? There's a new girl here."

Luka raised an eyebrow. Not many could manage to get into Iluvian's All-Girls High School, and even fewer managed to get into Ms. Prima's class. Speaking of the teacher….

"Girls, girls!" the harassed-looking teacher looked ready to snap. And then snap she did, as her voice became loud enough to shatter glass. "Shut up, before I pickle you in wine!" a back window exploded from the noise.

A deadly silence fell over the class. "Thank you," she snapped. "Now, say hi to the transfer student, Ms. SeeU Kim."

A blond girl walked into the class, raising a murmur. She had long blond hair to her thighs, sparkling blue eyes with what Luka could swear were stars in them, and, strangely, a pair of cat ears on her head.

Oh, and she made Luka's heart beat as fast and as irregular as it did when she was near Miku.

* * *

><p>"Neurgh!" Miku grunted as she put down the load of textbooks on the desk.<p>

"Thank you very much, Miku," her teacher smiled down at the tealette.

"You're welcome, Mr. Al," smiled Miku, and walked back to her desk. Her cousin Ring looked up, bored and chewing gum.

"He always picks you to carry the books," she drawled, picking at her nails.

Miku thought for a moment, and then struck a heroic pose. "Because I'm strong!"

"Fat chance, spaghetti arms."

Pouting, Miku turned away from her cousin and looked out of the window. _Oh, second block, why couldn't you put me in the same class as my darling Luka?_

"So, now that Ms. Hatsune has generously brought us my reference books again, let's introduce a new student to the best Socials Class _ever_!" yelled Mr. Al, pumping his fist enthusiastically.

Dead silence met his words.

"Really, girls?" he pouted, and then turned to face the door. "Ms. Kim, why don't you come in?"

Miku jolted in her seat as the girl with pale golden hair walked in, face flushing furiously.

Oh, damn, she was falling in love with another girl.

* * *

><p>Gumi Megpoid was the school's biggest gossip. At first, it had been merely repeating news she heard more than any other student, but soon enough, the entire student population depended on her for the hot, fresh, straight-off-the-press-before-the-ink-dries rumours, happenings, and gossip.<p>

Of course, that gave her the liberty of listening in onto conversations casually. By casually, she meant dressed in a ninja costume she had borrowed from Haku and holding a cup to the inside window to the school office to eavesdrop on people talking in the room. Her current news providers were the principal of the school and the new librarian. Both of which looked rather too young for their jobs.

"You bastard."

"Aww, Tenny's a tsundere."

"The thought of my son eating you amuses me."

"Which one?"

"The hungry one."

"Not the lazy one?"

"Sally's a _girl_!"

"Oops."

Gumi frowned at the strange conversation she overheard, and decided to pick up news elsewhere

"Gumi! GumiGumiGumiGumiGumiGumiGumi !" Kagamine Rin came barreling down the hallway, shoving people out of her path, leaving behind injured girls.

"Yes?" was all she managed before the short blond hit her.

"Did you hear? Did you? Did you?" Rin really must have been excited, because she was bouncing around like a squirrel that had drunk five cups of coffee.

Gumi managed to stagger up, somehow dressed in her school uniform again. "Hear what?" Other than, of course, the odd members of the school board, of course.

"The new girl! Miku and Luka are both crushing on her!" All thoughts of the crazy people left.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!" Rin looked ecstatic. "I heard it from Yukari, who heard it from Clara, who found out about it after eavesdropping on Lenka, who begged it out of Rui, who saw Ring and Kaiko talking about it!"

"Oh my god, that's a _way_ better source of information than Wikipedia!"

"I know!" squealing, the two grabbed each other's hands and began to hop in one spot.

"The drama!" panted Rin when they finally stopped. "Oh, what do you think will happen?"

* * *

><p>Unknowing of the effects she had on the school's grapevine, SeeU grabbed her lunchbox and sat at the table where Miku and Luka were. "Hi! I'm SeeU!"<p>

Both girls extended a hand to shake, only to draw it back when they saw the other reach out, too.

SeeU just grabbed their hands and pumped it enthusiastically, then let go. "So," she began. "I heard you both liked me."

That had been so unexpected, both girls began to stutter and blush furiously while trying to deny it. Then, the full length of the message sunk in. "Wait, _both_?"

"So cute!" the cat girl squealed, and threw her arms around both their necks, crushing them together in a powerful group hug. "You even say the same things together! I can totally tell this is going to be the best relationship ever! Oh, but I call dibs on not being on the bottom."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you?" her blue eyes blinked innocently. "We're going to all be in a relationship!"

"Like, together?" Luka asked, thoughts somewhat pulled together.

"Isn't that too fast?" Miku asked, still trying to put together what was going on. "We just met!"

SeeU struck a dramatic pose, much like Miku had done before. "True love will always prevail!"

To which they had no comments to.

"Besides, both of you are perfect for me."

* * *

><p>The next day, a certain greenette let out the word that the school's best couple had become a threesome.<p>

A few years later, all three, still in love with each other, graduated with blessings from the still eccstatic principal and the confused librarian.

* * *

><p>You know... originally, I wanted this fic to be at least a hundred chapters... Now I'm thinking, maybe not. Still, I'll try to complete all the requests given.<p> 


	24. Gakupo

When I'm cranky, I kill off characters. I try not to... but it's hard.

* * *

><p>Broken branches. Trampled leaves and dirt. Strands of blond hair here and there.<p>

In other circumstances, Gakupo would have had every other trail searched for the woman he and his unit were tracking but this. _She_ wouldn't have left such an obvious track, and it would have most likely been a decoy at best, a trap at worst.

Now, though, he followed it with no uncertainty. She hadn't had time to set her clever traps here, not when she'd been hurt and half-blinded by the surprise that had hit them all, though her the hardest.

His poor little kitten, scared and hurt.

The dirt began to show drops of blood, and more signs of exhaustion. He picked up the speed, hand brushing reassuringly on his blade.

Perhaps, if circumstances were different, he could have averted his eyes. He knew he wanted to, for sure.

She was at the end of the trail, waiting for them in the clearing. He held his hand up, and the three men with him stopped, obedient and silent.

"SeeU," he nodded.

Even hurt, blind in one eye, and in ragged, dirty clothes, she was the most beautiful thing on earth in his eyes. A fallen angel. An avenging goddess of war.

"Gakupo," her childish voice lilted over to him. "Come to see me off again?"

He stepped closer. "SeeU Kim, I hereby declare you a traitor to the kingdom, for attempted murder against the princess. Surrender and come with us now, and you will be spared of painful death."

It was a lie, and he knew that she'd never agree to come with him. It wasn't in her nature. His little kitten was just too wild for his kind of palace, boxed-in style.

"Really, now," her voice was drier than the sands of the desert, her hair a similar shade as the grains that were both beautiful and deadly. "I personally think that returning would be more painful."

"Do you refuse?"

She stuck a tongue out at him. "Duh."

With a heavy heart, Gakupo drew his sword, the blue-tinged steel gleaming ominously. Someone was going to die.

Arrogantly smiling, his little kitten drew her own double daggers, sharp as claws. "Come and get me~!" she sang, beginning the first of their repetitive dance. He slashed. She deflected and dodged, slicing and poking with her needle-like blades. He hacked. She giggled and danced away, sweat and blood mixing on her skin.

But despite the brave, careless front she put on, she was too tired, too much at a disadvantage to claim victory.

He wasn't. Her daggers broke, one after the other, and his sword was at her throat.

She smiled, lowering her lids over her sky-blue, starry eyes. "Thanks, Gakupo."

It was the first time she'd called him by name. "Good-bye, little kitten."

The blade drew blood, and the assassin bandit that had stolen his heart left the world, her smile frozen on her face as her spirit left with his heart still in hand.


	25. Mizki

At the request of Iluvian Melody, though I'm sure this wasn't what he was expecting. Inspired by random chats AwesomeSaucelv8 and I have over PMs.

* * *

><p>"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," Mizki murmured, petting it with a delicate hand. "Am I a girl, or a boy?"<p>

"How would I know this?!" the spirit within the mirror materialized on the glass surface. "And stop petting me! What am I, a dog?"

Mizki sniffed. "You are a bitch sometimes."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so," Mizki smiled. "But seriously Neru, answer my question. Am I a guy or girl?"

The disembodied head tipped to the side, rather amused. "You are," she said dramatically. "Drum roll, please!"

The spirit may have known the answer to most things around here, but there was no denying the fact that she could be extremely bratty and overdramatic half the time. Mizki drummed at her thighs, waiting expectantly.

"Neither!" Neru announced. "You're androgynous!"

Mizki imagined smashing at the enchanted glass with a hammer. It was one she thought often, and never quite gave enough satisfaction anymore. "What?"

"You know, like an angel?" the spirit raised her eyebrows. "My word processor defines the word as 'blending masculine and feminine, neither male nor female in appearance but-'"

"I know what it means!" she interrupted. "I mean, you can't tell me what gender I am?"

Neru the spirit in the mirror snapped a pair of invisible fingers. "Girl, if you can't choose what gender you want to be, you can go and poison people."

Poison…

"I know!"

"What?"

"I'll go and poison people!" with that, the supposed-queen ran out of the small tower room, tripping on the long skirts of her dress every five steps or so.

"Plagiarism!" Neru screeched, but no one heard her.

**XXX**

Mizki hadn't exactly meant that she would poison people and kill them, like Neru had suggested, but that she would use a type of a poison to kill the guardian of a certain type of flower that would give her access to the heavenly garden where the legendary fruit tree was said to grow. With the fruit tree, she could sell magic fruit and then make enough money to buy the potion that would bring her true love to her, thus allowing her to confirm her gender. Foolproof plan.

And she would also refer to herself as female until results came, because she was too lazy to explain everything to everyone, and it would be rather degrading being called 'it'.

"Your Highness, your father sends his daily allowance of a treasure chest filled with gold coins!"

Mizki changed her mind. She decided that she would rather use up her allowance on the potion so that she'd be able to get some more from her father later.

**XXX**

Wrapped up in a cloak, and thus disguised as an ancient and ugly hag, Mizki snuck into the dark alley with her bag of gold. "Do you have the potion?"

Out of the darkness, a blue haired woman materialized. "Do you have my money?"

The sack was tossed to her, and she snatched it out of the air expertly. "Here."

She received an apple. A nice, pretty, shiny apple, but just an apple nonetheless. "Are you for cereal?"

The blue haired woman began to fade into the shadows with awesome ninja powers that Mizki found envying. _She_ wanted awesome ninja powers! "Feed it to the person most beautiful."

"Wait, I don't eat it?" there was no answer. "But I want to eat it!"

In the darkness, Kaiko face-palmed.

**XXX**

Mizki ran up her stairs, and bust into the room. "Neru!" she yelled, face flushed with happiness.

"What's the magic sentence?" the words floated out of the glass framed with gold.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the most beautiful of all?"

Neru materialized on screen. "Oh, Hell, you did not just ask me that question!" the blond spirit sassed.

Naturally, Mizki felt as if she had to sass back. "Oh, yes I did."

A contract poofed out of nowhere. "You swore you wouldn't make me answer that when you hired me!" Neru screeched. "Do you know how annoying it is when people ask me that? And then throw things at me when I don't say their names?"

"Shut up and tell me so I can feed them an apple!"

"…are you going to poison the person?"

"Yes."

Neru bit her lip, and then faded away for a while before letting the image of a beautiful person come up instead. Pale blond hair, blue eyes, a joyful smile…

"What's her name?"

"SeeU."

"Stalker."

"You're the one who wants to know this, and I'm the stalker?!"

"You're the one who actually knows this," Mizki swung her cloak on, and grabbed her apple. "See you!"

The mirror frothed at her mouth.

**XXX**

"Are you SeeU?"

The blond girl turned around. "Hm? Oh, yes, I am."

Mizki smiled. "Please, eat this apple."

It was an odd request, but SeeU had had odder. "Sure!"

One bite, and she fainted.

Mizki looked down. "Was that supposed to happen?"

A magic fairy godmother floated in. "Mizki," she announced. "I am your fairy godfather, Namine Ritsu."

Mizki frowned. Was her disguise not working so that this gender-confused person recognized her? Was her hair messed up? And more importantly… "Don't you mean mother?"

"I'm cross-dressing, damn it!" he tossed his red hair back, and smoothed the skirts he wore in irritation. "Anyways, gender confusion is common in our family. It is in our blood. Your father, I, and even you, we suffer from it."

"But as godfather, you're not really related to me," Mizki pointed out.

"Shut up! I can dream!" Ritsu took a deep breath. "Anyways, kiss the girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss her, and if she's your true love, then she'll wake up."

Mizki frowned. "What if she's not?"

"Then she'll stay like that until she dies of starvation," Ritsu answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Why didn't the merchant tell me this?"

Ritsu sniffed. "Kaiko? She wants people to come to her for help so she can charge them."

"That's smart…"

"No it's not!"

"So I kiss SeeU?"

"Yes."

"But won't I get cooties?"

"Just. Kiss. Her."

Mizki bent down, sighing as she did so. How come Cinderella got all the nice godparents? Or maybe it was the fact that she had a god_father_, rather than a god_mother_.

Her lips brushed lightly against the soft ones of the most beautiful one, and Mizki marvelled at the feeling of happiness she felt in wherever people felt, and felt the feeling place feel more as the girl opened her eyes.

**XXX**

"So after all that, you decided that you're going to be a girl?" Neru raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I'm a lesbian!" SeeU announced proudly. "I only go for girls."

"That's my girl," Mizki clapped her new consort on her back.

And they lived happily ever after, until Neru spread the story just a wee bit differently via mass texting, naming it what is now called 'Snow White'.

* * *

><p>The word processor Neru used is Microsoft Word.<p> 


	26. Yuma

"That's how you kill someone," Yuma put down his weapon of choice, and gave a glance to SeeU, whose eyes were unnaturally solemn and focused. "Do you have it now?"

She nodded, and reached out hesitantly to hold her own weapon. "But I never thought it would be so. . . so bloody."

Yuma gave a humorless laugh. "The human body has a lot of liquid within," he told her, absent-mindedly running a finger down her cheek and twirling a lock of her pale-gold hair. She kept up her eye contact, not even flinching or shivering.

He wondered what it would be like for that perfect hair to get messed up, when the young girl died out and innocence shattered as blood matted everything and stained hands eternally, marking a debt that could maybe – only – be paid with death of the marked.

SeeU glanced at the still-body again. Heat and the snow mixed, melting the white and mixing with the crimson to form a gruesome pink that trickled away. "Hard to believe that that's what a dead body looks like."

"Believe what you want," Yuma suggested, cracking his knuckles and making the necessary movements to ensure that his gun was fully loaded and ready to fire once more. Tip top shape. "Anything to sleep at night."

"How many-," she began, but stopped abruptly. Most likely didn't want to be rude, or thought that she was intruding.

Typical mistake, but it was nice of her to care. "Lost count a long time ago," he told her, answering the unfinished question. "Ran out of fingers and toes to count them on."

It was a poor joke, but she still smiled like sunshine at it.

He wondered how long it would take before that smile vanished forever.

Impulsively – or maybe it was all planned by his subconscious – he leaned down and brushed a feather-light kiss on her lips before straightening. "There's still more to get rid of."

His eyes were fixed determinedly on the screen, leaving no room for arguments. She knew that, and acknowledged his distaste for conversations on topics that he held no interest in. He also knew that he'd have to face her again, sooner or later. "Let's go, then," she tried to say brightly. "Before I run out of fingers and toes because of the cold."

Yuma aimed without really looking, and shot a scout lurking around. His friends wouldn't have heard the shot from that far, thanks to his silencer, but SeeU flinched. "You think you're ready?"

She was scared, he could tell. But she straightened her back, brushed back her recently-cut shoulder length hair, and nodded, steel in her blue eyes. "Yeah."

"Happy huntings, then," he grinned, and began to stalk forwards, a hunter of man.

Hesitantly, his little apprentice followed on the path of the killers.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Do you get it now?" Yuma asked.

"Yup!" SeeU grinned. "That was fun!"

"It was," he smiled, something rather rare. "Let's save the game now."

SeeU pressed a few buttons on her control, and saved onto the new file. "Can we play this game again tomorrow?"

"Sure, SeeU," Yuma pushed back a few stray strands on her new hairdo. "Why not."

And they left to get coffee, leaving the video game world alone for now.

* * *

><p>I saw a lot of funny omakes while I was on 'vacation' in the Detective ConanCase Closed Fandom. I'm thinking of setting up a residence there. Fun.

Who guessed that this was all a video game before the omake?


	27. Nigaito

Came to me when I realized that my sister needed to redye her hair.

* * *

><p>The door's lock clicked, and it swung open on its hinges, alerting the older girl about the person coming in. "Hey, how was school?"<p>

". . ."

Instead of an answer, she heard the sound of a bag dropping down on the ground. When she didn't hear anything else, not even the sounds of someone picking it up, SeeU got worried. "Nigaito?" she called to her eight-years-junior flatmate.

Yes, she shared a flat with a guy. Deal with it. He was in high school, in grade eight, and she was in university. Someday, when it was legal, they could elope to Las Vegas and have a wild marriage there, spending all their money on the pretty little pulling things in the casinos. It was all good.

She turned the corner, still holding her notes, only to see that Nigaito was standing in front of the door, looking like he was about to cry, and SeeU immediately realized the reason why.

"Did you dye your hair _green_?"

At that, her flatmate _did_ burst into tears.

SeeU blew some stray hair out of her eyes, and got to work.

**XxX**

"Drink," she ordered, handing the cup of green tea to the poor boy. "Now, what happened? And don't tell me that you thought of doing- doing _that_ to yourself. Because I know for a fact that you wouldn't have. Not now, anyways."

Nigaito fidgeted under her gaze, and she did her best to soften it up while trying to be stern at the same time.

Psh. And guys said that _girls_ were troublesome. The female gender had _nothing_ on the male gender.

"I-," he cleared his throat. "You know the Shion Club?"

Did she ever. Dedicated to the famous Kaito Shion, it was an exclusive club solely based on one thing; appearance. To get even a chance of being scouted by the High School group, you had to bear a resemblance to Kaito Shion.

And, now that she thought about it, Nigaito _did_ look a bit like Kaito. . . .

"So I got scouted," he said, blowing on his steaming cup, not quite drinking the green drink. "And they told me that I had to dye my hair. You know, because Kaito dyed his own hair blue a few days ago."

She knew. It had been headline news for three days straight when the black-haired man had abruptly changed the shade of his hair to an azure exactly matching his eyes. Apparently, it was for his equally-famous Diva girlfriend. Something about bright colors, and teal and blue going well together.

Ah, well, she wasn't one to speak. She had dyed her own hair blond.

"I thought they were joking, but you know the current head?"

"Kikaito, right?"

"Yeah. He jumped me, and yelled at everyone to bring a hair dye that would work with me. Did you know that the Shion Club has a girl member?"

"Does someone have a crush?" SeeU teased. She just couldn't help it.

"No!" he flushed tomato-red, which contrasted greatly with his new hair color. "It's just that. . . I've never had a girl try to rip my clothes off before."

SeeU's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!"

Nigaito nodded glumly. "She succeeded, actually, and got my shirt off," he covered his face. "They were laughing at me, because I have no muscle. . . ."

SeeU winced for him. She knew. They went to the community pool often enough. "Hard day, then?"

"Yeah. . . she got my pants off, too."

". . .you had your boxers on, right?"

Nigaito buried his face. "It was the one you gave me last Christmas."

SeeU pulled out that memory, and remembered her gift. Dread grew in her stomach. "You actually wore that?"

'That' had been a pair of boxers made of a hideous fabric that matched with absolutely nothing, and had no equals or superiors in both ridiculous and ugly. It had been meant for a joke.

"It's not like I expected people to see them!"

". . .true."

They stayed quiet for a moment before green eyes met blue, and both burst out into laughter. The flat filled with insane chortles and cackling, and shrieking as faces turned first red and then blue, green, and purple with the lack of air.

"So," SeeU gasped when she finally stopped laughing. "Did you get in the club?"

Nigaito nodded. "Got the scarf, too."

"Good. See," and she smiled widely at him. "You hold back too much. Let it out sometimes, kiddo."

"Will do!" he saluted her.

* * *

><p>We're at a hundred reviews now. T-F is very happy. Thank you all!<p> 


	28. Miku

AU again, this time it's more of a small hint than actual romance, but it'll have to do.

* * *

><p>SeeU tried to hold back her tears. She really did.<p>

But that empty row on the shelf with all the hair products was a sight to make her heart weep, and her eyes were not excepted from its melancholic effects.

"This is the third store," she moaned in despair. "Why?"

The reason for her sadness? It was probably the obvious conspiracy the world had against her that day. First, during work, her boss had spilt coffee all over her favorite shirt. Thankfully, she hadn't been wearing white, he liked to drink iced coffee and was a really nice guy who immediately apologized and gave her money as well as the day off, but the damage to her pride and cheer had been done then.

After that, she had begun her drive home, only to be pulled over for some random inspections because apparently, a serial killer was going around kidnapping people before murdering them and then hacking them into pieces. The cop had let her go after seeing that she wasn't, in fact, a murderous psychopath, but not before laughing at her coffee-stained shirt.

At home, she had wanted a nice bath. Her heater broke, and the plumber had told her it would take at least ten hours to fix, as well as a considerable amount of money. Leaving the guy – who was kind of cute and didn't have the plumber's crack, not yet – to fix it all up using plumbing magic, she drove to the stores to buy some more shampoo.

Only to find that apparently, someone in town was going around buying out her favorite brand. She needed that brand of shampoo, damn it. It was much better for the environment, it actually cleaned the extremely large amount of hair she had, and it didn't use chemicals she couldn't pronounce.

SeeU stomped over to the store next to this one, cursing under her breath. Maybe it would be better to shave her head and become a nun at a Buddhist temple. No need for special shampoo.

Her mood lifted when she saw that there was one last familiar looking bottle on the shelf. Her life! It had just been saved!

Angels sang around her. The heavens trumpeted happily. She reached out for the bottle . . .

. . . and found someone else grabbing it at the same time as her. The trumpets flattened out and died. The angels quit their jobs and left. The light went off.

SeeU's first instinct was to growl possessively. The girl who had grabbed it – also with copious amounts of teal hair – looked shocked. "Oh, sorry!" she let go of it first. "I didn't think anyone else used this brand. Here, I already bought a lot of it. You have it."

SeeU blinked, feeling bad. Oh, this girl was being really nice, letting her take the last bottle, even when she obviously preferred this superior yet not very well-known brand-

Waitaminute. "You have more?"

The teal-haired girl smiled. "Yeah! I really like this brand, because it's an environment-conscious shampoo that actually cleans my hair – and this much hair is really annoying sometimes, I'm sure you know – with chemicals that I can actually pronounce in it!"

Oh, so this girl – who had very similar beliefs with her – was the reason why she'd been unable to find this brand in all the other stores.

"Yeah," SeeU said weakly. "It's a great brand."

"Yup. Shame no one knows about it," the girl flinched. "I mean, you know about it, and I know about it, and there has to be more people who know about it, but, you know what I mean."

"I do," SeeU held the bottle with her other hand. "Well, thanks. It was nice meeting you . . . ?"

"Miku," the teal-haired girl extended her hand. SeeU shook it. "Nice meeting you too. Always glad to see someone with similar views."

"I'm SeeU. Again, thanks!" and awkwardly, she left.

Well. The next time she needed more of this, she knew who to look for.


	29. Dell

Anyone else here watches Criminal Minds? Well, this one was inspired by it.

* * *

><p>He could see that she was trying to be brave, trying to stay calm, but he <em>was<em> supposed to be the person being paid to read people, and he could clearly see the rage, the disbelief in her as she choked out her words. "This guy . . . raped and tortured and killed Aria just because she had blond hair and blue eyes?"

Dell wanted a cigarette, but the office was a no-smoking zone. He wanted this woman to see that in this world, there were a lot of sick people. That, he could do something about, and he had long lost his guilt at letting people catch a glimpse into the grey world he saw every day. "Yes. It matches his other crimes."

Her blue eyes flitted towards his own red ones, alarmed. "There's more?"

He could be gentle. He had to learn how to play the 'nice cop' in the Academy – not that he ever was the nice cop, that was Megpoid's job. He chose not to be gentle. This could let her learn more about where she lived in. Better protect herself so she didn't end up like her friend. "Yes, and judging by your appearance, you're probably next."

The blood drained from her face, and he excused himself when he saw Kamui gesturing from outside the office. This was probably the last time he'd speak to her in person.

"Honne, Megpoid wants a word with you."

**. . . .**

". . .what."

Megpoid gave him her cheerful smile. "We're short on personpower," she repeated, pushing feminism as usual. He had heard her the first time, thank you. "So you're on protection duty for Ms. Kim."

". . . hate you, Megpoid."

"Gumi-chan loves you too, Delly-kun."

**. . . .**

It was silent in the apartment.

He could work with silent. Within minutes, he had his laptop out and was typing a mile a minute as he wrote up his paper on multiple personality disorder while the blonde stood in the kitchen, making something. The occasional metallic clangs told him there were mixing bowls included, but that was as far as his knowledge on the process of making edible, decent-tasting food went. There was a reason why he'd won the ribbon for Best Bachelor in the Office three years in a row.

Soon enough, though, the sounds of thing scraping against the sides of a metal bowl stopped and instead, the smell – scratch that, the aroma – of chocolate and fudge began to fill the apartment. Dell gritted his teeth and tried to fill his mind with memories of the goriest crime scenes he remembered.

It didn't work.

The oven dinged, and Kim popped her head out from the kitchen. "Would you like a fudge brownie?"

"Did you drug it?" he asked, half-serious. There were, in his career choice, a lot of weird people.

"Yes," she answered, looking completely serious. "With the ancient Kim Family secret ingredient."

The mouthwatering smell was enough to keep him from commenting on the fact that 'Kim' was the most common surname in Korea, where she was from. Instead, he helped himself to half the pan, and then finished his paper with her asleep and leaning on his shoulder.

Those were seriously good brownies, and her hair smelt like vanilla.

**. . . .**

Megpoid later told him what had happened. While he had been escorting Ms. Kim into the armed car, the team keeping an eye on her had caught sight of a man acting suspiciously. Checking security cameras around the area, they had confirmed that the man had been seen around a few more areas where other women had been taken – Aria Planetes especially.

When the police had approached him, the man had tried to run, pretty much giving himself away. Kamui had tackled him, and Megurine had read him his rights while he was handcuffed and stripped of his weapons – a revolver, three knives, and enough cord to tie down a healthy, struggling woman in her early twenties.

All of that had happened while he had been locking the doors and making sure that the address he was putting into the GPS was correct.

Dell almost felt cheated. Almost. His priorities had been to make sure Ms. Kim was safe from the sadistic rapist, and he had done his duty. Now that the man was arrested, she was safe. Case closed.

He dropped by her house one last time. "I left my bag here," he explained to her in the doorway.

"I know," she reached behind the door and pulled his familiar duffel bag out. "Thank you for everything you did."

"Just my job," he grunted, shouldering it.

She tugged at a strand of hair. "Um. . . can I buy you dinner?"

He stopped. "What?"

She blushed a beet red. "Well, my mother always told me to not be in debt to a person . . . ." she stuttered.

"It was my job. I get paid with your tax money. You don't owe me anything."

"Yeah, but . . . ."

Dell sighed. "If you really feel like you have to, how about some more of those brownies?"

Ms. Kim looked stunned, but then she gave a stunning smile. "Okay!"

"Thank you, Ms. Kim."

"Psh, don't call me that!" she grabbed his arm with a surprisingly strong grip and yanked him back into the now-familiar apartment. "It's SeeU!"

". . . thank you, SeeU."


	30. Mayu

The girl's sharp nails dig into the skin of her wrists with the near-inhumane strength of the desperate, but she doesn't ease up on the strength of her fingers wrapped around her neck as she ignores the pain and continues to press down on the beautiful girl being killed in her own bathtub.

"Shh," she croons even as the girl's wild thrashings drown out any other sound. Her lover's mouth is open within the water of her bathtub, but only bubbles of air escaping her mouth surface. Sound is killed by the water. "It'll all be over soon."

It's hard to see, but she thinks that through the churning, rippling waters she sees her wide blue eyes beg for mercy. Salvation. Life.

Anything but death at the hands of her lover.

Smiling down at her, Mayu tightens her fingers as SeeU's clawing begins to weaken. She'll have to cut off SeeU's fingers to prevent any traces of DNA left wandering into the hands of the police, and make some cuts on her wrists to hide the claw marks, but she thinks it will be worth it, to get away with killing a loved one. No remorse, no regret. There will still be love, but she will move on with the knowledge that she killed her to prove she could. Maybe even get married.

Besides, the fingers would make a nice trophy.

After a minute of no movement from the girl in the water, Mayu pulls the Korean girl out and gives her a kiss on dead lips before wiping them with alcohol swabs.

"I'll always remember you," she promises as she begins to destroy all forensic evidence. Then, when everything has been settled and cleaned up, she leaves with the perfect crime.

. . .

_And she does remember her forever, till the day she dies with a frozen smile that frightens all at her deathbed._

* * *

><p>In my defence I'd like to say . . . I blame Criminal Minds.<p>

But Mayu basically kills her because she wants the perfect crime, but she wants it to be really perfect; which is why she kills SeeU, her girlfriend, because that way she's really committed herself and made that hers.


	31. Ian

Attention: This is a part of my Shaman IA series, a storyline that I am finally beginning to work on again. Think of this as a little backstory to SeeWoo and Ian.

For more information please read my story, "Translator of the Ghosts", the link will be provided in the series section on my profile under 'Shaman Ia'.

* * *

><p>Ian's first memory of her was that she was a kind lady like a princess. "It's okay," she had said to him. "I know what you're going through. I understand."<p>

A lot of other people had said that to him. He had hated every single one of them because he knew they were lying, even if they were trying to make him feel better – trying to make him better.

He didn't hate her because he knew she was telling him the truth. She knew about the ghosts in the world and she had suffered because of them, too. Just like he had.

He remembered that he took her hand without even thinking about it, and remembered feeling safe for the first time in his life.

**. . .**

Ian knew that he owed her. She had hacked into some sort of intricate computer system to find his biological family just so that he'd be able to at least meet his brother.

He had a brother. He hadn't known that. He never would have without her.

He wouldn't have felt safe, wouldn't have felt anything positive if it weren't for her.

When he threw a tantrum about going she held his hand and gave him a long, large hug until he felt better. Then, during the whole time he talked to his brother over the computer and the Internet she held his hand reassuringly.

**. . .**

Ian loved to watch the sunset with her. She always laughed with twinkling starry blue eyes and tossed her pale blond hair back when they sat in their usual spot on the top of the hill behind her large house, claiming that this was when even demons like them needed a rest from haunting the world.

Her words sounded so sincere in their 'self-dissing' but he knew them to be false jibes, jokes to lighten their experience. Sarcasm of a brand unique to her.

They sat in their worn bench with cracking paint, a sunset demon boy and a sunset demon girl.

**. . .**

Ian acted selfishly when her brother – the person she'd been waiting for all this time – came back with a wounded, exhausted body.

He wished that he could be the one she looked to instinctively for help – not just to check if he was alright – that he could be the main person in the center of her heart.

He and SeeWoo looked alike; he thought it might work.

(And yes, he had considered the possibility that she might have been using him as a surrogate for her brother, the one he resembled so much. He never voluntarily brought that thought back up to his mind again.)

**. . .**

Ian cried for the first time since he had met SeeU when she and her brother were killed. He'd been out in the fields picking flowers for her in childish hopes that she'd like them enough to like him more than her brother.

Those wildflowers now lay in the pools of comingled blood, contributed by both her and her brother.

SeeWoo was already dead. He could see his ghost, sitting there next to his former vessel with a dazed and confused look. He'd take some time to recover.

SeeU was still alive. "Ian?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah?" he answered, wiping away his tears. They were all too soon replaced.

She smiled despite the pain she must have felt. "I love you."

He sobbed, unable to help it. "I love you too."

She shuddered and exhaled, coughing up some more blood before she fell still. He waited, but her ghost didn't appear.

And for the first time since he had met SeeU Ian felt truly, terrifyingly alone.


	32. CUL

For the sake of future readers - this chapter was posted on 01/04/2013, aka April Fools Day of the year 2013.

Vote on the new poll, because it decides what will happen to this story.

* * *

><p>"That's just <em>great.<em>"

"Don't sound so disappointed in me!"

The bickering emanated from a far corner of the park as SeeU struggled to hold on to her too-energetic dog's leash while Cul looked around, trying to find anything that was more interesting than staring at the sky.

"You could at least help me with Cookie," SeeU complained at once to the silent redhead.

A smile quirked at the corner of Cul's mouth as she took the leash from SeeU. Immediately, Cookie settled down.

"How did you do that?" SeeU demanded.

"I think Cookie likes me better than you, personally," Cul said sardonically, smiling again at the blonde girl's agitated expression. "I'm kidding, of course. You do know what day it is, right?"

"Of course! It's Monday," SeeU said matter-of-factly, "and we're going to have Orchestra in two seconds, which is why I have to get Cookie back to my grandma."

"What, our instruments are at your _grandma's_ house?"

"What did you think? You didn't think my mother would drop them off anywhere else, did you? Besides, you know, we still have to change into our Orchestra uniforms and rosin the bow and do all of our string instrument stuff, so we have to hurry Cookie along. Shame we didn't bring her out sooner."

Cul eyed SeeU for a few moments before saying slowly, "But you know that today is a special day, right?"

"Your tastes are getting scarier by the day. Monday wouldn't be a special day to you, would it?"

"No," Cul said. "But you _must_ have remembered… it's… April Fools'?"

Silence.

"You _have_ remembered?"

More silence.

Cul gave a tug at Cookie's leash. "So… you _haven't_ remembered?"

"Cul!" wailed SeeU. "I totally forgot! Now I can't do _any_ of the pranks I thought up to do! I thought up one to do on you, too, it's the pizza one, where I pretend it's thin-crusted pizza when it's really a tortilla with sweets! _Cul!_" Then her face turned white when she realized what she just did, and SeeU grabbed Cul's shoulders, falling down with the red-haired girl, who was shaking with laughter. "_IT'S NOT FAIR!_"

Cul wiped spit from her mouth as Cookie stood nearby, unsure of how to act what with his mistress's granddaughter and his mistress's granddaughter's friend's antics. "That's… just great, SeeU," she offered, so very supportively.

"_DON'T SOUND SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME!_"

"Holy shit, we're late!"

And that is how two girls ended up in front of the music room, gaping at the door in dismay. The note that was duct-taped to the door slowly fluttered to the ground.

_April Fools'! :) There is no class today! Have fun! -Miss Suzune_

"And that," Cul announced, "is just _great._"

"_God_, Cul, stop it with your slang!"


	33. Mew

AU for SeeUx?, set in an AU for my Terrestria Universe. SeeU and Mew are goddesses. It's blatant advertising.

Written because everyone seems to have forgotten about Mew.

* * *

><p>In all retrospect, SeeU thought the day could have been worse.<p>

Sure, there was a war going on around her, but hey! The blood around her could have been knee-deep instead of ankle-deep. The amount of humans dead could have been in the millions instead of thousands. The Middle Kingdom Fair Folk could have been completely wiped out with no survivors whatsoever, instead of having their queen and a few kids live on. The never-ending rain of arrows could have very well been replaced with those bullets the Metallin Tribe used all too gladly – those trigger happy weirdoes her girlfriend was patron to for some reason she never understood.

That forced optimism faded away the moment she saw one demon overlord – which meant that the demon was bigger, stronger and more likely to be smart. Notice the word 'likely' – push his wife figure down on the ground after she stepped on his tail.

Oh, hell no. That was not how one treated their loved ones. She needed to show them an example.

Throwing a cat-shaped cookie at one particularly annoying demon, she began to call to a goddess in charge of patroning the Metallin Tribe.

Another demon overlord slapped his mate/wife-thing for accidently clawing him while she fought. "Mew!" she snapped as she waved aside the last wave of oncoming demons. Stupid mindless creatures with barely any life within them. SeeU swore that the only thought the pathetic excuses for some sort of living beings were capable of was 'destroy'.

Mind, that pissed all of the gods off, not just her, but as the Goddess of Life she took that particularly personally.

Her fellow goddess, patron of the weird people that called themselves the Metallin and the deity most people cursed for dreams both random and prophetic appeared in a shower of monochrome shooting stars. "Yes?" the goddess of visions and clear sight asked with a raised eyebrow behind cool sunglasses.

Deciding to talk to her later about the whole plagiarizing the stars-appearing-as-she-descended/magically-came-in to-being/got-summoned-there, SeeU threw her arms around the pale goddess, who stiffened. "This!" she shouted in exasperation with her arms still around the other woman to the demons that sat in the wastelanded field where her epic battle had taken place. "_This_ is how you show affection!"

And then she swept the monochrome goddess down and kissed her before releasing her. Mew lost her balance and fell flat on her butt.

Okay, so that hadn't been such a good example. SeeU pretended she had meant to do it and helped her up before taking the opportunity to 'dust' her clothes off. Show a gentlemanly side to the overlords.

After a few seconds of allowing this odd behaviour Mew spoke stiffly. ". . . correct me if I'm wrong, but are you actually trying to _educate_ the demons on proper courtship behaviour?"

"I'm going to say yes because your way of speaking is weird and I can't quite make myself understand you. If you were speaking with a British accent I'd forgive you, but as it is . . . ."

"British?"

SeeU nearly let go of Mew in shock. "You don't know about British accents? Are you or are you not the goddess of vision?!"

"I am."

"Then why don't you see such awesomeness?"

"Because this is Terrestria, not earth. Stop breaking the fourth wall."

". . . at least mine was subtle."

Mew shuffled a bit, looking rather uncomfortable. "Why are you the one teaching demons of affection, anyways? Would that not fall under the domain of either wisdom and knowledge or emotions?"

"They're both busy."

"Impossible," Mew declared instantly. "I know I saw Aria idly playing chess with that enlightened demon pet of hers, and as for Luna-"

The woman's presence took the truthful words from amongst the false excuses floating around in her head and threw them out into the air. "I WANTED AN EXCUSE TO KISS YOU DAMN IT."

Damn Mew and her truthful aura.

"Oh," after some thought, Mew decided on what she felt. "Well, I like being kissed by you too."

"Good," SeeU huffed.

"However, as the goddess of truth-"

"OH STUFF IT."

* * *

><p>Also, remember last chapter? Uploaded on APRIL 1ST?<p>

I now unveil the prank; I didn't write it.

No, the credit for the CUL chapter goes to my lovely virtual aunt, Unyielding Wish. Go and read her stories.

So happy late April Fools!

Next is going to be a Chinese Vocaloid. You'll just have to see which one.


	34. Tianyi

On her way to earth, Tianyi's flight took a little detour and landed on another world. One where a certain cat-eared Vocaloid lived in.

* * *

><p>WARNING. WARNING. THE TRANSPORTATION CRYSTAL IS OFF COURSE AND WILL ATTEMPT AN EMERGENCY LANDING IN AN ALTERNATE LOCATION. WARNING. WARNING. THE TRANSPORTATION CRYSTAL IS OFF COURSE AND WILL ATTEMPT AN EMERGENCY LANDING IN AN ALTERNATE LOCATION. PLEASE DO NOT DEACTIVATE THE SAFETY MEASURES WHILE THE TRANSPORTATION CRYSTAL GOES THROUGH EMERGENCY LANDING PROCEDURES.<p>

. . .

Luo Tianyi grits her teeth and tries to be brave. Her heart races furiously, her palms grow clammy and her stomach feels like it is filled with a hundred butterflies fluttering desperately to survive.

Closing her eyes helps. Somewhat.

Her transportation crystal continues to hurtle down and she is scared.

. . .

There is impact.

The crystal cushions the majority of it and all she really feels is a slight bump from a direction that is unknown.

She still flinches, but her friend Tian Dian buries her face into the crook of her neck and she is reassured. She is ready to face anything.

. . .

The transportation crystal allows her to leave as it repairs itself – it will take approximately three hundred hours, fifty-four minutes and thirty-three seconds to do so. Or so it tells her in its mechanized voice when she presses a button to inquire its progress.

Tianyi doesn't like numbers and she won't bother finding out how many days that will be.

This is a new world – that is to say, she has never been to this world before. This is not Earth, this is not her world, and so she finds herself in a new place.

A glance shows her only method of transportation out of count for some time – three hundred hours, fifty-three minutes and fifty-nine seconds, to be precise.

A little exploring, yes, to look at her surroundings. She'll return and sleep in the safety of the transportation crystal, but in the meantime she thinks that looking around will be fun.

. . .

She gets lost within the first ten-twenty-thirty minutes. Tian Dian wants to fly and look for a familiar path but Tianyi doesn't want to let her leave her because she doesn't want to be alone.

Suddenly the idea of exploring a new world does not seem like a good idea.

. . .

Tianyi feels safe as she walks into a garden. It's a beautiful garden. There are flowers and graceful trees and little picturesque items adding to the background, such as ponds and paths and herb gardens and benches.

Tianyi feels surprised as she walks into a girl. She's a beautiful girl with cat ears on top of her head who smiles kindly and waves away her flushed apologies for not watching where she was going (she really did walk right into her).

She's also a familiar girl.

"SeeU," the blonde says with her hand extended in a friendly offer of a handshake and her thoughts are confirmed. This is the Korean Vocaloid3, her senior and one of the people she wanted to become.

She seems like a star now, both the human and the light form. Both seem so unreachable to her.

. . .

SeeU is not unreachable. She is down to earth, she smiles and laughs a lot and she is kind.

They drink tea, eat cakes decorated with sugar flowers and talk about everything and nothing at the same time until the sun sets and the two moons in this world rises into the sky.

"It's too late," SeeU says. "Why don't you stay for the night? I've got an extra bed."

Tianyi takes a bath in the most luxurious bathing room she's ever seen and rests that night in a king-sized bed with pillows plump with feathers. The guest room has a ceiling made of glass and she spends half the night lying in bed awake, staring up at the diamond stars in the black velvet sky. More often than once during that time she and Tian Dian make wishes on falling stars.

. . .

In payment for letting her stay – although SeeU insists that it was no big deal – Tianyi helps SeeU with her garden.

After her third try trying to make Tianyi stop her physical exertion and participation in chores as a guest, SeeU shakes her head and simply joins in on weeding her garden. "I really do love my garden," she says softly, and Tianyi can see her eyes shine with the stars that are her trademark within them.

Somehow she ends up staying another night. And another.

. . .

Tianyi never once sleeps in her transportation crystal.

. . .

Three hundred hours, fifty-three minutes and fifty-nine seconds pass all too quickly. It's her last night there.

That night SeeU joins her in her room for a sleepover. "How come you've never asked me?" she says to her after an intense pillow fight. Both of them are lying on the bed big enough for them and more, watching feathers from a burst pillow drifting everywhere like snow.

Or ashes, Tianyi thinks, because just the other day they watched a small volcano – so small Tian Dian could have sat on it and stopped its explosion had she been able to withstand the heat without getting hurt – erupt and the ashes that fell around them were like snow.

Only, it hadn't been cold.

Tianyi asks SeeU to elaborate on her question. She doesn't quite understand what the older Vocaloid is trying to get at.

SeeU exhales slowly, as if she's rethinking her decision to mention this just now. "How come you've never asked me why I'm living in a world different from Earth?"

Tianyi thought that SeeU went down to Earth during concerts and public events and such.

"Well, yes," and here SeeU flusters a bit and she looks so much younger than she is, which is quite cute. "But I just want to know, why aren't you curious about me living . . ." she gestures around wildly. "Here?"

She hadn't really thought about motives or reasons or snobbishness. She just thought that SeeU wanted to be happy in her garden.

When she tells the Korean that, the blonde smiles strangely. It's a happy smile, though, so Tianyi isn't too concerned.

Under the glass roof where stars twinkle at them happily they fall asleep.

. . .

The next day, right before Tianyi and Tian Dian enter the transportation crystal, SeeU kisses her and asks if she can visit her on Earth.

Tianyi is startled, just as SeeU must have been when one day, while she gardened, a girl walked right into her without realizing it, but she soon smiles and nods happily. "Of course," she says.

And then SeeU steps back and her smile is truly happy and not at all strange. "I'll see you soon," she says to her with a wave.

She waves back. "See you soon," she agrees and even after the transportation crystal closes Tianyi continues to look out the window and maintain eye contact with blue stars until the crystal flies so high that SeeU is but a golden speck on the ground continually shrinking.

* * *

><p>Spent some time on Vocaloid wikia. I did not know about Yan He. She looks pretty, though.<p>

Originally it was going to be SeeU who ran into Tianyi's ship and got kissed instead . . . but after a never-ending writer's block I gave up on that.


	35. CV04

Dear . . . well, actually, I'm not sure who'll read this letter, so dear whoever you are.

Hi. I'm SeeU. I'm a girl.

Okay. Master always said that introductions were always the most important part of starting a relationship, and I suppose I've introduced myself now. This is all one-sided, but that's on me, not you, so don't sweat it.

The introduction, one-sided as it was, is only the basics, though. I should get into more detail about me because currently, all you know about me is that I'm a girl named SeeU who rambles on and on about something completely useless without getting to the point. If this is weird for you, you're more than welcome to just throw this letter away. I'd prefer it if you could place it back in the flying envelope with wings and toss it back into the air of the town, but I don't think I know you, and I can't exactly enforce that request, so it's all up to you, stranger-who-I-know-will-be-kind.

Where do I start? Officially, I'm sixteen, though I've only really existed in this world for a few years at most. I'm released to the public and my first version's complete, though, so I guess I'm sixteen. I've been told I've gotten the brain mentality of a six year old sometimes, but that's a side effect from a deal I've made with Master when I started this, so I can't go back now.

I'm a blonde – ditzy, too, and slightly dumb. Most of the time. Sometimes I break out of the Chant and I get a clear view, a _real_ clear view of the world. Then my head begins to get rushed with all the memories of me acting like an absolute idiot, a brainless blond bimbo and then I feel like killing myself in shame.

I never do. The Chant always kicks right back in. Just imagine a bunch of people, all saying the same thing over and over again in your head. Even if you ignore it, it washes your brains and affects you. This affects the way I act in public, as well as how my large, dysfunctional family acts towards me.

Damn. That's not bright or happy at all. Okay, onto some lighter stuff before I really get into the darker things. People say that my eyes have stars in them (stars, brighter, see the connection there?). I have speakers shaped like cat ears on the top of my head, and I've been told that I'm nearly trilingual, because I speak Korean, Japanese and some half-decent English.

Right. That special tidbit about me. I'm the first Korean Vocaloid. The _only_ Korean Vocaloid. Vora and Khylin don't count – they're not Vocaloids. They don't really like me, anyways. Sometimes I really feel like I'm the only one, you know? The UTAUs, the pitchloids . . . . Whenever I look at them it's like staring into a mirror and seeing a happier me. Like a utopia that I can't reach.

I'm getting hungry as I write this. After I toss the envelope out the window I suppose I'll go and pick up something to eat, something I'd like and enjoy. My favourite food? As an early Vocaloid 3, the fans gave me a character item before, you know, the whole _'let's just forget about giving Vocaloids items as characterization because there's too many of them'_ feeling spread throughout the fandom. So since it's either a cream puff or a persimmon, maybe a persimmon-flavoured cream puff. I guess I'm a lucky Vocaloid, to have been cared enough by the fandom to be given an item. Or unlucky, depending on how you see things. I like to pretend I'm lucky.

You see, a really long time ago, shortly before I was going to come out, a Master came to me. She said that she'd do something for me, grant me a wish from my heart and take something else for payment.

It sounds like a stupid fairy tale, doesn't it? One that the protagonist will never take, even after countless others have fallen for the trick.

Well, I guess I'm one of those countless others. I made the wish and I was granted it. I paid the price – sorry, I'm _still_ paying the price. Seems Master's as greedy as I was when I made that wish.

What was my wish?

It's going to sound superficial. It _is_ superficial. At the time, though, I was scared and unsure of myself.

I wished that the people around me would love me.

Master granted it – though I'm not sure she understood love at the time. I think she still doesn't, even now after such a long time.

But the wish came true – sort of. It's like the story with the monkey's paw that grants all your desires in all the wrong ways. It came true too easily and brought on consequences I've never even imagined. It's all skin-deep, they don't see the real me, and it's not the love I wanted.

No backsies, though. Apparently that's not how it works, so I don't get what I traded.

Well, here's a new wish – I wish this letter would touch the heart of someone who's never met me in real life, and like me for being me, not the brainless bimbo persona I have on most of the time. I wish I could get a friend who'd know the real me. This letter's as me as I can make it, so I'm hoping whoever you are, you'll know the closest thing to the real me.

If you want to respond, just contact me on VocaNet. My ID's seeu_sv01.

Thanks for reading.

Sincerely, the real SeeU.

* * *

><p>To: seeu_sv01<p>

From: _cv04

Subject: I've gotten your letter. Your wish has been granted.

Hello, SeeU. I don't have a name yet, and so I'm really just CV04. I'm . . . . Well, I'm male. That's about as much about me as I know, so there's my introduction.

Oh, and I'm being made in Crypton. I suppose that's important.

I don't know much about the outside world. I've never been out of the laboratories, and the only reason I've been able to read your letter and contact you was because no one really pays attention to me anymore. The scientists are busy, the aides don't watch the computers so occasionally I crack open a window in the apartments above the testing buildings and take in a breath of fresh air. That's how I found your letter.

Right now I'm just on the laptop of one of the aides. He has several, so I'm sure he won't miss one. I had to create an account on VocaNet to talk to you, and it felt weird when they asked me for my name and I didn't have one. Luckily, they had a 'no-name' option. Are there many Vocaloids who don't have names? If that was true, it would make me feel a lot better about myself. Whatever myself is.

From reading your letter, I felt like you were a bit unsure about yourself. You mention your real self a lot, and from you letter your real self seems to be a girl still on the edge, wondering if the choices she made were a good one or not.

I'm not the best person to say this, but I think that it doesn't matter. There are choices in life, and what makes them good or bad are what you think of them.

Hey, cheer up. You go through life with your choices. Enjoy it, alright?

Sincerely, Your Friend CV04 (who will hopefully have an actual name sooner than later).

* * *

><p>To: _cv04<p>

From: seeu_sv01

Re: Subject: I've gotten your letter. Your wish has been granted.

I cannot believe my wish has actually been granted.

Umm . . . .

First, thank you. This means a lot to me. Really. I feel as if a huge burden's been taken off my shoulders.

Second, I've heard of you! Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len and Luka were all so excited about you! I was actually jealous of you when I first learned about you, you know.

Hey, I'm sure they haven't forgotten about you. You'll come out soon. They won't just give up. Everyone's waiting, so don't worry!

Third, yes, there are Vocaloids with slight name issues. Like VY1 and VY2, but they have fan names. Maybe we can get you a fan name as well?

Friend?

. . .

Friend.

I hope to see you soon, friend.

SeeU~

* * *

><p>When SeeU pressed the send button, an error popped up. <em>FAILURE TO SEND MESSAGE. THIS ACCOUNT HAS BEEN TERMINATED, <em>the screen showed in big letters written in a bloody red.

The next day, Master Ten-Faced gave her a pill because 'she looked under the weather'.

* * *

><p>I've had this idea ever since I found out that CV04 didn't seem to be worked on. Come on, we need more male vocals.<p>

I'm thinking Avanna, YOHIOloid, the ZOLA Project (individual or all), Piko or Yan He.

Finally getting back to the Master Ten-Faced storyline. As I'm sure you can all tell, I'm evil here.


End file.
